Bandages
by The Muse Sway
Summary: This is story about Mac Fraser and the tournament of the third SSX or SSX3, finding new friends making new enemies, it's the SSX what more can I say. Shipping may be in later chapters...Reviews are totally welcomed!
1. Sly Mac Daddy

****

Bandages

Sly Mac Daddy!

The Muse Sway

Does this Title having anything to do with this Fanfic. Well kind of.

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these cool characters EA Sports Big does so. Don't sue!

Mackenzie Fraser finally made it to the new SSX world circuit. It was only one massive mountain however, he felt a little sad because he loved the world tour. Traveling to different places seeing new people, meeting new friends and especially enjoyed the attention he got from the fans. He entered a lift which brought up to peak one lodge. He sat there watching his new surroundings the glistening snow and the tall pine trees. He actually had to admit his nostalgia when he started to get excited about hitting the fresh powder at tomorrow's practice runs. Finally after about thirty minutes he reached his destination to his surprise it was full of locals and tourist skiing and boarding already. He gave a slight grin and made his way to the lodge. He entered the lodge, a massive room with couches and a fireplace he made his way to the check in counter immediately.

"Well, welcome Mr. Frasier may we have your proof of id, your registration number and certificates. We also need your past records and list of all your sponsors." the man at the registration said as he began to sort through a list of other invited riders and checked off his name.

" Yeah, hold up." he said quaintly as he grabbed his sports bag and opened up grabbing his papers and handing them to the official. He then grabbed his wallet from his back pocket, he opened it and placed it on the table the man looked at it, started to write down his id number.

" Hey Mac glad you made it back." he turned his head to the side and looked down. There stood Zoe Payne her bright red hair being held back with a couple of pins. Her style hadn't changed much.

" Hey what's up Zoe long time no see." Mac nodded and gave her a half hug.

"Yeah got to admit ya finally grew up and not to mention a fine looking man." Zoe returned his half hugged and looked down at his registration forms.

"So are you going to introduce me or do I have to introduce myself or what?" it was a high pitch voice he turned around completely forgetting that his wallet was connected to a chain. His wallet fell to his side dangling. The orange head freckled girl had an obvious liking of style similar as his own but more femme.

" Oh this young lady here is new to our circuits, her name is Allegra Sauvagess." Zoe placed a shoulder on her before walking off towards the entrance. He grabbed his wallet from his side and slipped it back in his back pocket. They stood there watching Zoe make her way to the entrance and noticed that Moby Jones had just arrived.

" So you are like a vet! I'm so glad to make it myself. I'm here with my friend Viggo but he's chowing down at the dining hall." she talked with her hands a lot and practically moved a lot while she spoke.

"Oh really. It's cool we could use a little additional competition on the slopes." he said as he nodded he couldn't help but check her out.

"All done Mr. Frasier, sorry to keep you waiting." the man interrupted as he then got ready for Moby Jones already checking him off the list. Mac looked back and started to make room for Moby seemed to have packed a lot more than usual this year.

"So.. I'm glad we met I hope we can be friends on and off the slopes." she finished and gave him a small wink before she walked off.

" Oy ladies and gents make your way for Moby Jones!" Moby had just got in and the bell hops already started to take his bags. He continued to walk towards the registration counter just as Mac had previously did.

" Well hello Mr. Jones so glad to see you back you have your registration forms?" he added in cheerfully. Moby looked at him for a moment then started to check his pockets for a couple of brief seconds.

"Sorry mate I think I left them in my bags and those blokes already took them up." He said as he shrugged. Zoe laughed behind him her arms crossed.

"Well that wont' be necessary Mr. Jones I'm sure we have no problem identifying you." he said in a small smile and continue to sort through papers keeping himself busy.

"What!" Mac said out loud by mistake. Moby and Zoe turned to look at them Zoe started laughing already figuring out the reason for the verbal outrage.

" Woohoo so if it isn't little Macems." Moby said as he too crossed his arms. His hair was up in dreadlock pigtails.

" Yeah, nice to see you too." Mac said sarcastically as he looked back at the official.

"Well I'm must say not surprised to see you here but not exactly happy about it." he grimaced as he turned to Zoe. "Glad to have are own rooms this time." he continued to talk to Zoe again.

Mac shrugged as he made his way back to the lobby desk to ask what room he was to be occupying through out the SSX tournament. He made it up to his room on the third floor. He was actually quite relieved that his room was somewhat decent. Nice full size bed, normal cable tv, a full bathroom and he also had a nice view of the backwoods and part of Metro City. He threw his duffle bag to the side of the door he also noticed the rest of his luggage was already there. He took a brief look around and then plopped himself upon the bed his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. He knew this was going to be an interesting year.

.0000.

Mac made his way toward the Disfunktion Junction he noticed that a few people still had not yet arrived. He knew that some of last years competition was not coming to this years tournament but still the only people he saw there was Zoe Payne; the tomboy bmx rocker, with her friend, Moby Jones the crazy Britt that somehow had a problem with Mac. To their side slightly to the left was the newbie Allegra Sauvagess, she was sporting military attire. She was talking to a thin blonde man, not much older then he was. He must have been her friend Viggo, Viggo Rolig. He didn't know much about him but he didn't look like much of a boarder, but since the last tournament he knew not to prejudge anyone skills for their appearance only.

" Wow! Are you Mac Fraser!" he turned their was a little blonde boy not much taller than half his height. He was looking up at him with a smile that could blind anyone from a mile away.

"Yeah that's me. Who are you grommet?" he said as he then crossed his arms regaining his cool persona.

"I'm Griff Simmons! It's sooooo cool that I finally can meet you. I know everything about you. I have all these trading cards and merchandise and."

"Hey hold your horses their half pint, you scaring the poor guy." Mac looked up and noticed an extremely tall man he was obviously well built and heavy. He walked up right beside the boy.

"Hey there I'm Nate Logan, nice to meet you." he held out his hand which Mac reached out to shake it. He had a very firm grip, Mac was glad that he let go within a couple of seconds.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Mac Fraser." he said rather dully, he also figured that he too knew who he was but had nothing else to respond with.

" Yeah, I know who you are, you're a little shorter than I figured. Everyone said you were aggressive boarder but I figured you would be a little taller than this." he continued on as Griff just looked back at him then towards Mac waiting for a reply his smile still unaffected.

" Yeah well, you know how it is, it's about skills not how tall you are. Is that right shorty?" he looked back down at Griff whose eyes widen in amazement as if Mac recognized him for the first time.

"Yeah, that's right!" he said as he shook his head then looked back up at Nate. Nate padded his shoulder and nodded.

"Yeah you're right my little man." he looked back at Mac, he shrugged before speaking again. " Man ,Mac I'm sorry if I insulted you. I wasn't thinking back there, so no offense?" Mac looked up at him he thought for a second before answering back.

"Yeah, you're alright." he said before letting out a small friendly punch at his shoulder. He then turned around to look back at the course he was about to take. He thought for a while he knew that Nate most likely didn't mean real harm but the issue about his height still peeved him. He kept looking forward he felt that feeling that someone was watching him from behind. Though who it was he didn't have the guts to turn to see. It could have been star struck Griff, the high heated Moby, or even the spunky Allegra. He bent down to get a feel of the untouched snow, he continued to look at the at the long half pipe. This was basically a trick fest. He knew that he had to put on a show just like everyone else who stood behind him. He let the snow slide off his gloved hands as it was starting to melt. He stood up at the sound of an official's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Mac and the other riders spent the whole time going through the rest of the peak one courses. They were permitted to practice the trick courses as many times as they wanted however the race courses was only one practice round and that was before the tournament started. They arrived back at the small commune around four p.m. and as soon as they all got back to the lodge everyone made their way to the dinner hall or other places to fulfill their hunger needs. It seemed that Nate, Griff, Allegra, Viggo and including himself were at the lodges buffet area. The food seemed to be pretty good. Mac ate their while listening to his c.d. player. He often lowered the volume to ease drop into other conversations. He tilted his head back as he started to finish off his DnL drink.

"So..this is Mac the "Smack" Fraser!" a clear weather man voice came out of nowhere. Mac continued to finish his drink before taking off his headphones leaving them around his neck.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he said. It came out a lot ruder than he expected. Viggo stepped back waving his hands in mock fear.

"Woah take it easy there, fellow, didn't mean to startle you just wanted to meet my competition." he said as he nodded. Allegra made her way towards them also.

"Hey Mac, this is Viggo, sorry for his lousy introduction. He stinks when it comes to first impressions." she said as she playfully elbowed Viggo in his left arm. He cringed up as he began to rub the area of where she made contact.

" Yeah…nice to meet you. So this is your hungry friend doesn't seem like he eats much." he said as he began to clean up and was preparing to leave. Viggo frowned at the remmark, his eyes squinting with annoyance. It looked like he was about to say something but Allegra butted in.

"Yeah but don't be fooled, he sure eats a lot you should see how many times he snacks a day. Besides we didn't mean to intrude on cool kick ass boarder like you." Mac grinned as he grabbed his tray to leave. Allegra returned a grin with a wink as she started to lead Viggo away. Mac glance behind him, to his surprise Allegra was also glancing back, this time she blushed before turning away. Mac made his way back to the hotel room thinking to himself. That this years tournament may not be so bad after all.

.:Okay. I'm sorry if everything is not accurate or correct. I'm simply making do with what little info I know. Besides it's kind of fun building a plot to this beloved game Oh yes shippers don't get your hopes up yet! 0. :.


	2. Intervention

****

Bandages

Intervention

The Muse Sway

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these cool characters EA Sports Big does so. Don't sue!

Mac came back from his morning run at the Crow's Nest. He was early for lunch but it couldn't be helped that his stomach kept growling for sustenance. He arrived toward the commune and already there were fans awaiting his arrival. He wiped of some sweat from his fore head before getting off his board. After the half hour distraction of fans he made it towards the cafeteria. To his surprise the Canadian riders Elise Riggs and Psymon Stark had arrived and were now also being bombarded by the newbies of the SSX tournament. He was considerably happy for this because this time he can at least have a peaceful lunch while all the others were distracted greeting Elise and Psymon. As he sat down to his table the familiar voice of Elise bellowed out to him.

" Hey Mac, too shy to say "Hello" even to an old friend?" she yelled as she waved for his attention. Mac turned and gave her a nod before shaking his head and giving her an odd shrug with weird hand gestures.

" Umm you seem a little preoccupied but "Hi" anyways!" he said as he took his seat at a long table. He ate by himself for a small amount of time in peace until Psymon threw a peanut bag towards him to get his attention.

"Hey Mackie no greetings and salutations for ol' Psymon?" Psymon sat next to him his tray full of the most oddest food items. A slice of sardine pizza, macaroni and cheese, rise pudding, a biscuit and three chocolate milks. Mac scooted away from him while he also examined Psymon's food items.

"Hey Psymon, so you what made you decide to sit next to me?" Mac said as he started to eat his mashed potatoes in a faster pace.

"Why, because I'll tell you why. Because little Mackie looks a lot lonelier without his little annoying female companion, that's why!" He said as he gave a strange shiver as he mentioned female companion. Mac turned to look at him straight in the eye. To be perfectly honest he didn't give much thought about Kaori Nishidake. He took one final gulp of his mashed potatoes then turned away to answer him.

"Why does everybody think that me and Kaori are _that_ tight? Yeah I mean we're pretty good friends but I haven't spoken to her since the last tournament." listening to his answer made him feel pretty lame.

"Aww so poor Mackie isn't so hot with the ladies after all…." he then started laugh madly out loud. Everyone around the perimeter turned to look at the pierced snowboarder continue his laughter before they went back with their own business.

"Hey there, can I sit hear?" it was Allegra with her tray of food, however she wasn't accompanied by Viggo Rolig. Mac and Psymon looked up at her apparently shocked by her sudden appearance. Mac just shrugged as to Psymon let out big grin and stood up.

"Why sure pretty lady." he then sat back down and continued to eat as if he they were complete strangers. Mac felt odd by the strange quietness and decided to break the ice.

"So Allegra where's Viggo?" she was opening her coke while she looked up and gave a slight frown.

"Oh he's just hanging with Elise Riggs." she ended in a tone of disgust. Mac took a brief look around to see if anyone else had heard her say Elise's in such a manner. Psymon brows seemed to reach his forehead but obviously was interested by the statement also.

"So what's wrong with Elise, I mean she seems to be pretty nice girl?" he said in a lower tone, he knew Elise pretty well actually but didn't want to let Allegra know more than he wanted her to catch on.

"Oh nothing, just that she looks all stuck up because she's like the reigning queen of the SSX! Besides who cares about her and Viggo…….so how's your day?" she said ending in a rather girly manner. Mac was taken aback by the sudden change of topic. He looked back at Psymon who was now preoccupied with the lumpiness of his rice pudding. He kept looking back and forth thinking of an answer to the simple question.

"Yeah my day has been pretty alright." he said feeling the answer was actually better than he thought he regain his calm slick composure. She smiled brightly before turning to Psymon.

"So Psymon…..you are like know as like the craziest SSX boarder in history. Tell me how is it living up to that rep?" Mac took the opportunity to keep on eating his luke warm lunch. He continued to watch Psymon and Allegra talk about cool tricks, and career highlights. Finally after a while Mac was finished and found a moment in their conversation to announce that he was done and leaving.

"Oh hey Mac are you planning to go boarding again?" Allegra added in before he was about to turn.

"Yeah, I'm going to the R & B, why?" he said as if he really didn't know but somehow loved it when a girl asked him these kind of things.

"Well I was wondering if I can join you, you know a one on one private session." she said as she stood up with one hand on her hip. Mac took a brief glance and noticed that Psymon had a perked brow as he also looked at him, before suddenly returning in gulping down his rice pudding.

"Yeah sure, why not. I'll meet you there at five thirty." he said as he gave her a small nod and walked off to disregard his tray. He walked off in a slight strut hoping that no one took notice of his grin as he passed. He couldn't help but remember Psymon's remark about him not being _hot_ with the ladies. He knew he's probably eating up his word right with his lumpy rice pudding.

0.00.0

He met up with Allegra at the R & B, he was glad she dressed a little warmer than she did with a snow vest and a red sweater underneath. They stood their just examining the course for a while before they started to talk about who can do what and what path they planned on taking. After a brief ten minutes they started their small race amongst themselves doing their best to show off while the other just passed by in the snow. After a couple of minutes they made it down Allegra had got to the end first. They waited there out of breath for a while before taking the lift back up and doing it over once more.

After a couple of runs through the course night had completely fallen and then some as it was eight thirty. They decided to board back to the lodge. They were only glad to make it in as it was starting to lightly snow. They got in and sat in the lodge before Viggo yelled out to Allegra.

"Hey Allegra, I see you've been boarding with Mr. Fraser…..but as you were doing that I met another cool person I would like you to meet." he said as he gave a small nod to Mac as Allegra started to walk towards him and he too left through the doorway. Mac took off his goggles and deciding to go to the cafeteria to get some hot cocoa. He thought about the moments when Allegra pulled off incredible tricks. He was sure she was going to be good competition. He made it back to the lounge area and noticed it was once again crowded with locals for the exception of Elise and Nate sitting on sofas opposite of each other. Elise who was reading Elle fashion magazine, Nate who was reading a book, and Allegra who was now making her way towards him. He stood up taller as she came towards him, she was smiling before she began to talk.

"Oh is this for me?" and she grabbed his cup their fingers fighting for what little room that they called the paper cup. "May I?" she said with a girlish giggle. Mac defeated let go of the cup. She began to drink some hot cocoa before returning it.

"So who's the cool person Viggo wanted to meet?" he said as he took hold of his hot cocoa.

"Oh just this other boarder I think she's the last one to be here, talk about being late. Like three days late. Oh well she seems pretty nice but rather ditzy and girly if you ask me." she said as she stood there looking back at his hot cocoa. Mac gave a small grin and looked back down at her.

"Say please and I'll let you have it." he said as he raised it up above his head.

"Aww come on now." she said as she tried to jump up and grab it. All of a sudden Viggo came in the room he paused blocking traffic for those who were behind him.

" Okay, Pleeeeease." she said he looked back down at her with a big grin. He then made her reach a couple of more time until Viggo continued to walk down towards them. He then finally handed Allegra the cup of hot cocoa.

"Ahem, Sorry to interrupt your little game but we have a guest." Both Mac and Allegra tried to stop giggling before resting their attention on Viggo with big smiles upon their faces. He held his smile even as he stared at Viggo waiting to introduce who it was. They made eye contact for a brief second before he suddenly took a side step revealing the small five foot Kaori Nishidake she was bending a little as to fit perfectly behind Viggo which she successfully did. His eyes widen as he saw his long awaited friend stand up straight as she clapped for a couple of seconds before she bowed down to greet him.

" Konbanwa Mac-kun!" she blurted out before taking another bow and small wave. Mac eyes lit up as he returned his bow to her.

" Kaori! I'm glad you made it." he then walked up and gave her nice long hug. Allegra eyes widen and her eyebrows was in danger of heading past her hair line. Viggo looked back at the whole situation with a smug expression. Mac and Kaori let go of their hug.

" So how long have you been here?" he said as he backed away to face her without having to strain his neck looking completely down.

" Oh not verey long." she gave a big smile before tilting her head and looking up at Allegra. She then blushed before bowing down to Allegra as well. "Aye, so sorrie Aregra-san, Konbanwa to you too." she said as she had bowed down to her. Allegra smiled and bowed down she then took another sip of cocoa before forcefully handing it back to Mac.

"Ahem, well I guess I better leave you guys …..to it." she said as she walked away passed Kaori. Kaori's face expression suddenly became very solemn as she watch Allegra walk off.

" I see, I think I may have interrupted something…." Kaori let out as she looked off towards the side and bit her lower lip. Mac glared at Viggo and to his surprise he was glaring back before he let out a small smile his expressions betraying him as he walked off after Allegra. Mac watched Allegra and Viggo stroll out of sight before looking back down upon Kaori her face expression still very solemn of the whole situation. Mac stood their trying to think of some way to cheer up his friend. He then looked around to see if anyone was watching before he reached out his arm and tilted Kaori's chin with thumb and index finger.

" Um, heh, don't worry about them Kaori you didn't interrupt nothing. So how's Japan?" he said urging the change of atmosphere. He looked to the side he couldn't help but notice the pressure in just standing here talking to a friend than out boarding in the snow while others watching him. Kaori kept her solemn expression for a moment before looking up with a wide smile.

"Ah, It is very good! I'm so happy that you bring up Japan because I bought you something." she continue to smile before remembering she did not have the gift with her. She then frowned. "Ah, I'm so sorry Mac-kun I don't have it right now." she said as her shoulders slumped a bit.

"Hey that's okay, you can give it to me later." he said as he stylishly patted her shoulder a couple of times. Kaori looked smiled once again taking notice of his hot cocoa. Mac noticed her eyes and remembered he was holding the cup with his left hand the whole time. All of a sudden her stomach growled. A very loud growl that was heard even through the small ruckus. He looked back at his cup and then back at Kaori.

"Hey let's go get some dinner, how bout it?" he said as he started to steer her to the dining hall. He then found a trash can on the way and threw the cup of what little hot cocoa was left.

"Ahhh, I don't think you would want to drink from that cup anyways." he said as Kaori looked puzzled as he threw away his cup. They made it towards the buffet area and started to eat their dinner talking about what they did the past years.

.: Crappy way to end a chapter I know. Thanks for all those who reviewed, as you see I actually wrote these two chapters rather fast. I'm glad all of you like it so far! I do want to keep characters "IC", that's the whole point. I do not plan to please everyone of course but keep the SSX fans happy still, I hoped you like it so far. Oh yes I love this chapters title by the way if you don't know what it means I recommend you look it up.:.


	3. In the Meantime

****

Bandages

****

In the Meantime

The Muse Sway

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these cool characters EA Sports Big does so…. Don't sue!

Mac spent most of his spare time preparing for the tournament. He made sure every board he had was carefully waxed, had every accessory in perfect condition, all the official business was straighten out, and made sure to practice every chance he got. The closer the tournament got the more people spent their spare time practicing. It seemed that the foreigners had the worst luck in remembering the course especially Kaori.

During mid-day he decided to practice at the Crow's Nest. To his very least surprise Moby and Zoe were already there standing there seeming to be watching who ever was currently on the course. Mac walked up beside Moby staring at what seemed like Nate and Kaori who at mid-run. They looked up at the mega-sized screen that had the camera's on them. They both seemed to have trouble, Nate being very heavy and Kaori the exact opposite. Unfortunately Kaori kept missing her grinds resulting to some nasty wipe outs but it was nothing compared to the spill she took right in front of Nate which she miscalculated her jump and landed practically between a rock and some dead branches. Nate had stopped to check if she was alright. After a few seconds she stood up and shook off some snow as she just smiled and urged Nate to carry on with his run. Mac noticed that his eyes were watery from the constant staring at the screen with out blinking. He looked down with a sigh.

"Aye, had to admit that course is a woozy." he said out loud to himself. Mac not knowing if it was aimed for him and Zoe just kept on staring down. "Well I'm going back to lodge, coming love?" he said as he turned around.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" she yelled back at him. Then spoke more quietly looking up at the giant screen once more. " I must admit that girl has guts but it amazes me more is how she just laughs it off, you know not getting angry or sad. Hey, well that's Kaori for yeah." she ended on a high note and she too left for the lodge.

Mac waited for her and Nate to get off the course before he started his race, he tried to finish it as fast as possible not concentrating on putting much efforts on his tricks. However, when he got to the bottom she was no longer there. Mac laid on his bed after his warm shower. Somehow even that couldn't help shake off the cold feeling that stayed dormant in his gut. He knew something was wrong when he didn't want to sign autographs for his fans or eat dinner with anyone. Yet it seemed everyone felt the same way. Perhaps it was nerves for tomorrow it was the first practice run for the Snow Jam. Mac after much thinking finally fell asleep.

0.0.0.0

"Welcome to peak one's Snow Jam practice round." The female commentators voice echoed through out the parameter. " Boarders for the first practice run are in this order, Allegra Sauvagess in position one, Mac Fraser in position two, Elise Riggs in position three, Griff Simmons in position five, and Moby Jones in position six." all the boarders that were called got into their positions as the commentator went on . " remember starting rules have not changed and good luck." they all waited patiently Mac adjusted his goggles before the lights turned on he then got into position waiting to be released from the starting gate. Red, Yellow, Green. "Go" he said softly to himself and pushed himself through the gate. He boarded down to the first jump smoothly however everyone was keen to be on the other two jumps as well, in fact most riders were on the same wave length for the exception of Moby who took a shortcut through the woods mid ways through. Mac made it in third place which was three minutes and twenty two seconds. He was sweaty and as soon as he saw his time he shrugged.

" Not bad, huh?" she tilted her heads towards the score board her time being three minutes and fifteen seconds. Mac nodded and took off his goggles before answering.

"Not bad, not bad, for a noob!" he laughed at her teasingly as they continued to walk off the finishing area.

"Not bad, eh, at least you didn't say for a girl." she said as they made their way up towards the bleachers and sat beside each other while the other boarders made it through their practice run which consisted of Kaori, Nate, Viggo, Psymon, and Zoe. Mac was slightly uplifted when Zoe beat her finishing time by one second, followed by Kaori who beat him by three seconds and Nate who got the same time. They all made it up at the lodge still not exactly in talking moods ate to themselves or some people which seemed like not at all.

The next day it was Metro City which was by far a lot more complicated then the Snow Jam This time however the second group went first and his group second. To be perfectly honest it was disaster to most of the riders, all of them had a least two or three wipeouts. Everyone was more than happy to know they had at least one day off before the tournament started. Mac woke up this morning and for once during the whole week and a half was more than happy not to take the opportunity to practice. He woke up and ate breakfast with Nate and Griff and he didn't mind it. Somehow he had a new attitudes towards Nate, more like admiration for he insisted on still practicing. He seemed to have stepped off on the right side of the bed, feeling energized and refreshed. Even Griff constant awkwardness around him didn't seem to bother him, he kept staring at him when he thought he wasn't looking. He looked around Zoe, Elise and Kaori were actually eating together what seemed like a girl chat, Moby and Psymon ate quietly near each other and Vigo ate with Allegra who seemed to be in a grumpy mood. Mac ate and bid farewell to Nate and Griff who left to practice at the Happiness.

Mac decided to take the time to better know his environment and took a stroll through the town. He browsed through some of the equipment stores, trying on some new gear and talking to some of the owner on what's hot and reliable and what's not. The commune was now actually a little over crowded, which to him was not a big problem, he loved the crowds coming from the city he was used to them. He decided to eat dinner at a restaurant instead at the lodges café. Finally around six at night he headed back towards his room. He slid his card key in and walked in to his surprise their was nice wrapped package in front of him. He looked around to make sure no one was looking he walked up to it and examined the white card which said "To Mackenzie Fraser from Kaori" he smiled and took a wide look around noticing his room was a mess and the thought of Kaori seeing his room liked that irked him a bet and felt a little embarrassed. He unwrapped the elegant cloth, inside their was a strange figurine, it was a statue of a little man with large ears. Mac looked at with a comical expression he tried hard not to laugh as he put it down and read the note it said Fukusuke. Mac tried to figure out what was a Fukusuke all he knew that it looked odd but it was something about it he couldn't help but like he placed it on top of his television set along with the cloth it came with he then turned to lay down oh his bed and right when he was about to fall he noticed something odd. He stopped himself and grabbed the light color baby blue roll over beanie. This was not one of his clothes. He knew for sure he wouldn't be caught dead wearing something that cute. He examined it more was this Kaori's did she leave it here on purpose or was it an accident. He didn't know so tossed it aside on his on his nightstand and turned off the light.

.: Okay I'm not particularly happy with this chapter as you can see it's really slow… and short that is why I'm releasing this chapter with the next right away because the next chapter is back to all that SSX, "Competition" goodness on and off the course. With more dialogue! So basically this chapter is to explain how the tournament works for all those who care about ever little plot line detail. :.


	4. Here We Go Again

****

Bandages

****

Here We Go Again

The Muse Sway

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these cool characters EA Sports Big does so…. Don't sue!

Mac awoke with a start. It was six thirty it the morning and even though he woke up early he was fully energized. He sat up as he began to stretch his neck and shoulders before standing up and slowly making his way towards the shower. After his shower it was nearly seven. He then put on his clothes while he figure to make his way towards breakfast. He carefully grabbed his card key and placed in his back pocket. The small quiet travel through the halls of the lodge was quaint and peaceful however as he stepped down towards the lobby area it was the complete opposite. People were sitting about, children were playing inside running around people while others were moving about or standing there talking. All of a sudden he became very anxious. He knew all these people were up early to see the start of the tournament. He quickly decided to high tail it towards the café. When he had reached it however it was too crowded with people and boarders alike. He made it towards the end of the very long line. He leaned his head out to the side and saw that he had at least twenty people to go through. He stood back up straight making fists trying to control his anger.

"Hey there!" Mac turned to look from where the voice was coming from. He looked out towards the side and notice that Allegra was waving at him Zoe in front of her with a small smile. "Hey Mac come over here, I'm giving my friends cuts!" Mac's anger seem to vanish as soon as he heard the word _cuts_ and quickly made his way towards midways through the line ignoring the looks and grunts of the other people giving him as he passed.

"Hey thanks, for a second there I thought I had to stand there for at least half an hour." he said as he stepped in behind her. They stood there quietly for a second Zoe laughed as she saw Elise came in through the doors of the café, savoring the face expression when Elise saw the line as well.

"So where's Viggo?" he asked breaking the awkward staring about.

"Over there stuffin his face, he knew better about coming early but I was still getting ready while he left." she pointed towards Viggo, who was also eating besides Psymon, looking like two pigs trying to out eat the other as fast as they can. Mac grinned and he shrugged. Waiting in line with Zoe and Allegra wasn't as bad company as waiting by himself. Soon they were next and in a matter of minutes were filling up their trays. He was going to pay until the clerk said riders eat free during the tournament. Mac now knew he's day was all ready getting better. He was making his way towards his table until Kaori made her way through the doors. He suddenly felt a burst of happiness and waved with his right hand. Kaori smiled back and waved towards him before continuing towards the end of the line. Mac continued his way towards his table with Allegra and Zoe feeling slightly guilty.

" Hehe _poor_ Kaori, should of woke up earlier." Allegra said as she gave a over exaggerated sad face expression. Mac chuckled as he turned back to look at her in line, luckily she wasn't far and Elise gave Kaori, Nate , and Griff cuts in line. He felt better by the small gesture Elise did even though she wasn't too far forward in the line.

" So aren't you excited about the tournament?" Allegra asked as she ate cereal. She was eating everything in a rush like Viggo.

"Yeah just a little…" he said honestly. He was excited but not as more excited than anxious. He continued to poke through his breakfast.

"I bet he's not as excited being a vet and all, isn't that right Zoe?" she said teasingly. Zoe nodded as she waved at Kaori.

"Hey Kaori where's you little bear bag?" she yelled across at Kaori was following Nate and Elise.

" Ahh my otokooya is going to watch today's tournament. He says I must get rid of my childish ways." she said sadly before spotting Mac and sitting next to him. "Ohayou, Mac-kun." she said as she sat and then nodded towards Allegra and Zoe. "Ohayou, Aregra-san, Zoe-sama."

"Oh hey I mean Ohayou, Kaori-kun?" he ended feeling really ignorant. Kaori smiled broadly and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Hehe, Kaori-kun… no no Kaori-san or Kaori….eh, um never mind it." she said blushing. Mac started to turn red as well but just simply because he was feeling really awkward. He looked back at Allegra who was concentrating on her food. Zoe was smiling broadly.

" So Kaori, you're looking good. I do miss your pink colors though." she started out of no where. Kaori started to talk with Zoe. Mac shifted glances towards, Zoe, Kaori, and then to Allegra who seemed to be a little more quiet then usual.

"Umm Allegra so your riding with me with the first heat, good to know." Allegra shrugged then smiled.

"Yeah I know, so it will be fun, since we are the first up we need to put on a show….Ohh look at the time I better go change." she then took off. He then sat there for a while longer and returned to his room as well.

0.o.o.0 

SnowJam

Mac put on his orange beanie one more time while the female announcer was welcoming everyone towards the tournament. He then put on his goggles adjusting them to his comfortable position. After a few more minutes of announcing. She started to announce the riders names. Every time a boarder's name was announce the audience cheered and people waved.

"Mac the Smack Fraser!" she announced and his name was too greeted by many cheers and screams. Mac turned a bright red while he threw his hands up in the air and wave towards his fans which caused even louder cheers in return. He then got into position bending down and grabbing the handle bars with his gloved hands. He kept squeezing down as if riding a motorcycle while she continued to announce Moby and Allegra. Then suddenly the lights turned on and the crowd got louder however for him it became silent, focusing in on the lights. He heard his breathing through his covered ears. Red…. Yellow….Green.

(Click)

Mac heard the click from the start gate being released. He then pushed off. He felt connected with his board, as he road down towards the first jump the crowed still cheering as he passed. Soon after the crowds slowly faded as he made it passed the second jump. He was soaring through the air doing a double misty meatballed spaghetti. He landed near Elise and Allegra who passed by his right. Soon Psymon was starting to catch up as well. Mac leaned lower as he soon became faster and prepared for his next jump. Once in a while Moby would catch up, but also seemed to disappear from time to time. He made towards the forest area. And he was still in third place. He did a tripple front flip Karolicker as he fell down on the sides of the deep slope. He landed roughly but other than that the trick was perfect. He heard Elise yell as she tumbled down the snow behind him. He glanced back and saw Allegra was not that far behind.

"Hey Mac! How does it feel to passed… by a girl?" she yelled as she zoomed ahead of him. Mac then saw her pass him along with his opportunity, he started heading through the glass shortcut towards his right.

"Hey Allegra! See yeah!" he then slid along the blue ice that lead to a fallen tree. He grind the large log until he jumped far off, he was falling into another log, he kept holding on to his tail grab while he fell, a little worried about how he was going to land .He let go and felt his board connect with the dark wood inside the huge log tunnel, he followed the small snow path until he reached the SSX course. He smiled knowing he was far ahead of Allegra. He continued on hearing nothing more than the white snow below his board. He knew he had this race in a bag.

"Mac Fraser is in first place." soon it was Psymon Stark in second and Allegra in third. He loved it when the crowd cheered out loud for him. He knew they cheered because they loved him and loved what he did best. He knew he made it to the semi finals.

x.o.X.o.x

R & B

Kaori breathed heavily knowing that her otokooya was watching her get ready for her first run. She made her way to the fall gate as she heard her name be called. The audience cheered as she began to kiss her palm and wave towards the audience. She knew no matter what her fans would always be there for her. She felt immense joy in the pit of her stomach. She bent down grasping on to the bars until the lights turned on and she heart stated to beat fast. Red….Yellow….Green… "Yay!" she yelled out loud and pushed herself forward with all her strength and made it towards her first jump. Kaori concentrated hard but somehow her mind also kept fleeing else where.

"I'm not wasting my time."

" This is a waste of time and money. You are wasting your life."

"No this is what I want to do. I'll keep on doing this."

"At first I was glad you made something with yourself. But that was then and this is now. Now it is time to put away your childish dreams and become a woman of age."

"No…I can make something of myself being an SSX competitor, I will continue to go to college even though it is something I do not want to do."

"I will win and show you that I am someone important here."

She made it in with 56,000 points. She was fairly happy with that score. Of course there are always people by the end of the tournament that will beat her score. She looked up toward the Mega Screen and saw herself on it, she then looked back towards her fan waving at them before leaving the course.

.0.0.0.0.

Mac was happy people were happy, and boarders were happy and tired. For tomorrow was a day off but the tournament continued every other day. He made it back toward the lodge and there was a massive party in the party room for the start of the tournament. All the boarders where there. With paper plates and salad dressing and all of course it wasn't complete without pizza.

"Mac I heard you still got the highest score in a Happiness and you coming in first place, people are starting to call you the King of Peak One." Zoe said as she offered him a paper plate.

"Yeah, that's what I heard congratulations there." Nate said as he slapped him hard on the back. He then took a bite of pizza before continuing on. "Yuu know vat, Geff is umber two." he said before taking another bite of pizza.

"Didn't your mother taught you not to speak with your mouth full." Elise said as she made her way towards him and slapped Nate on the chest with the back of her hand. Nate gulped down his food immediately.

"Hey if my mother looked as good as you I probably would." he let out. Elise perked a brow and smiled before looking back down at Mac her eyes becoming piercing.

"Well, you better be ready because I'm going to beat your score and take that medal for peak one."

"Ha ha, very funny." everyone looked down and there stood Griff looking up towards Elise.

" Please, do you really think you can take me on shrimp." she said as if it was nothing.

"Hey, he's real good!" Nate butted in. in Griffs defensive, stepping forward.

" Yeah, that's why he's number two and your number six." Elise retorted back. Nate stepped back in shock. As if he assumed that she would never sink that low.

"Hey there lady that's no way to talk to my friend." Griff pushed Elise back before he crossed his arms.

"He, what do you thing you actually going to do about that shorty this is an _adult_ conversation, Not for kids! K-I-D-S." Zoe cut in bending down as she mouthed on in front of his face.

"Look don't treat my friend like that." Nate grabbed Zoe's shoulder and pushed her back.

"Hey don't treat her like that!" Elise yelled out and stepped forward too.

"Hey I know how to spell kids just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

"Really then prove it, smart ass."

"Okay you asked for it."

" Hey I told you to lay OFF!"

" I'm going to go get some pizza….like now." Mac ran as the group became violent and their voices roaring and soon the whole room was getting involved. He made his way towards the table and grabbed two slices of pizza pouring some ranch dressing as he tried to ignore the argument. Soon Moby and Psymon became involved as well.

"Oh oh, looks like things are getting rough." Allegra said as she made her way towards the table refilling her cup with punch.

"Yeah talk about it." Mac said as he took a bite out of pizza. They both continued to look at the people arguing about.

"Hmmm nice entrance, I really like how you made a quiet, peaceful, fun room into a yelling, hateful, brawl. Bravo!" Viggo said as he clapped. Allegra's jaw dropped as she gave him a dirtly look.

"Look it's not his fault Viggo so just lay off." Allegra said as she took a drink of her punch.

"Hoy, you don't you touch her or I'll knock one in you Chevy Chase." Moby yelled as he pulled Nate towards the wall.

"Yeah and you don't want to see me mad either." Psymon added in Nate's face as well in a low threatening tone .

"Right.." Viggo said as he crossed his arms. He then diverted his attention towards the doors. Kaori was on her cell phone not knowing what she was walking into.

" Hai, daga……..ugaku Mac!" Nate had tackled Moby which headed towards Mac and the table. Viggo jumped toward the right while Mac and Allegra stepped back towards the left, unfortunately loosing his slices of pizza with the suddenly movement. They landed on the table punching each other, food and liquids being smeared across the floor. Then suddenly Psymon tried to pull Nate off but Nate just pushed him back making Psymon fall backwards.

"Ahhh!" Kaori yelled as she saw Psymon falling towards her. Viggo then suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the side lifting her off her feet.. Zoe, and Elise made their way towards Kaori to see if she was alright. Security started to come rushing in. Griff was jumping up and down cheering for Nate.

"Oh my god are you all right?" Elise asked as she helped her off the ground. Psymon then got up and rushed off towards Nate. Nate stood up as he seemed to got the best of Moby and pushed Psymon towards Mac who he then fell upon.

"Woah!" Griff yelled.

" Holy shi-!"

"Sozoroni…."

"Move it Mac!" Allegra yelled. But it was too late Mac was now on the ground trying to push off Psymon. Security then finally managed to pull everyone apart. Mac had a bump on the back of the head but was nothing as bad as Moby or Nate. Everyone was now being asked questions, being scolded by tournament sponsors, managers, and safety officers. He knew that this tournament was going to be a lot more interesting from here on.

.: Okay this was a long chapter well I had warned you. I also promised more dialogue for the complete lack of in the last chapter. Hehe I wanted to make things more interesting. Of course it isn't SSX without your friends or you enemies. Thanks for all those who read and please keep on reviewing:.


	5. The Kick Back

****

Bandages

****

The Kick Back

The Muse Sway

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these cool characters EA Sports Big does so…. Don't sue!

Mac awoke the next morning he was tired and wasted. It was four days since the fight took place, yet, even though he was hardly involved he still felt the slight bump in the back of his head. He had won second place in the semi-finals and this time he was going for the finals. He felt lucky because he was also boarding with Kaori and Allegra. He knew the odds were with him. He made it to breakfast early and ate his breakfast at a steadfast pace. He made it back towards his room and no one seemed to bother him on the way. Finally it was time for the tournament and he planned on winning.

0.o.o.0 

Finals SnowJam

Red……..Yellow….Go! Mac said in his head and pushed off from the start gate. He made it towards the first jump with minor mishaps considering everyone once again except for Moby who was taking the outside grinds and Elise who was trying to pass them without going for the second jump. Mac took the log followed by Griff who was on his tail. All the boarders made it towards the first checkpoint with ease and nearly at the same time. Mac kept checking back and Griff ran into the rocks before the last jump and was now playing catch up with Zoe and Moby. He then made it threw the woods and was at his first jump over the log. He decided to grind it as he passed he heard yelling, Mac turned his head and saw that Moby and Zoe fell off a shortcut and fell a long ways towards the snow paying for their mistakes. Mac faced the course knowing that he could possibly win the race and get a gold for the Snow Jam. He had just passed through the narrow passageway between the two mountains when he heard yelling. Mac turned and saw that Allegra was behind him which was followed not far by Kaori who had just grinded the log and was now in front of Allegra.

"Hey Mac you and me, one, two!" Allegra yelled out towards him. He then heard Karoi yell out something towards Allegra and she then turned running into the rock in the side of the narrow passage. Mac felt bad as he wanted to wait for both of the girls but his thirst to win was stronger. He knew that Kaori knew when it came to finals that anything goes. Mac took a sharp left and grinded the two logs which gave him the advantage he needed. After the four small snow ramps he grinded the rail to the right instead of jumping just to make sure and headed off for the final jump which he Ubered on the way down and made gold.

Mac stood at the podium with Allegra in second and Kaori in third. He took a deep breath as he looked around him. He wanted to remember this image forever. He looked down towards his right, Allegra smiled at him as she winked, before turning towards the roaring crowd. He then looked down towards his left and there stood Kaori waving towards her fans before ultimately she turned and gave him a small smile before returning to her fans.

.0.0.0.0.

It was fame and glory from here on out. Mac was being chased by screaming fans begging for autographs and sponsors wanting him to represent their gear as he took place in the tournament. People were now giving him gifts, which included clothes, food, and sometimes even to his amazement flowers. The next week was just a blur to him. As Metro-City was a lot harder but his favorite course to ride. It reminded him of Mercury City Meltdown and the city was where he was from, the city was his home. He was also in the lead of the Metro-Course as well, followed by Zoe and Moby who seemed like their were going to make second and third. Mac didn't all together cared too much however having confidence in his own skill and other courses to worry about such as the people he took on Happiness.

Mac came in the lodge even more tired then ever. He had just took on the three challengers of peak one's Happiness; Nate, Moby and Elise. Fortunately either of them has yet to beaten him down the course and having three challenges at one day left him feeling exhausted. He made it towards his room and slowly steered himself towards the shower. After the warm shower he made it towards his bed and collapsed.

The next day he was more than happy that he was going to race. He was actually more than happy to sit in the lounge and do nothing more than read a magazine and listen to his cd player. He watched as people passed, friends meeting up and taking off to unknown places. He secretly enjoyed a small silent standoff when Elise and Nate were trying to get through the door at the same time. He also loved it when Griff and Psymon were playing around the lobby and were asked to take it outside. Yes everything seemed to be perfectly normal, peaceful in it's own SSX way. Mac leaned his head back and closed his eyes listening to his cd player play one of his favorite Blink 182 songs. When suddenly he felt warm hands placed upon his closed eyelids.

"Konnichiwa!" the female voice yelled out louder than usual. Mac gasped in surprise before he realized who it was. He chuckled as he grabbed Kaori's hands with his own to uncover his eyes. Somehow Kaori always managed to do this trick on him and like all the other times in the past he was caught off guard.

"Kaori how do you always manage to do this when I least expect it?" He asked teasingly as he looked up at his friend. She slowly released a smile which turned into a giggle as she walked around the sofa to sit to his right of him. He took off his headphones and turned off his cd player as he adjusted himself to sit at an angle facing her. Kaori sat legs crossed fully giving him all her attention as her head was propped on her hand and elbow on the sofa. Mac waited for an answer for his reply facing towards her examining the soft smile she always had on her face. After a couple of moments Mac realized that she wasn't going to answer his question and it was going to go unanswered until another year. They kept staring at each other somehow enjoying each other company, content at looking at each other with out engaging into conversation.

Hmmm I wonder why she decided to put her hair in low pigtails today? Mac thought as he noticed her pig-tails where laying gently on her shoulder. He kept wondering if she always had glossy lips. Did she always had long eyelashes? He realized that he hadn't really examined his friend before, he knew basically what she looked like but not small details that made her different than others. Mac kept starring at her face amazed at her beautiful complexion. When suddenly Kaori pulled down her lower eyelids with her two pointer fingers. Then she stuck out her tongue before using one of her hand and pushed up on her nose. Mac shook his head and snapped back out of his reverie. He chuckled in embarrassment more than amusement. How long was he staring and how long did it took for him to snap out of it. Kaori started to laugh out loud when Mac finally had chuckled.

"Hai Mac-Kun, I was started to wonder when you will wake up!" she said as she slapped his thigh as she continue to laugh on.

"Hey that's not funny, come on Kaori just chill. .okay?" Mac said as he glanced around wondering if anyone else had noticed him make a fool of himself. Kaori stopped immediately and turned around her head up and her arms crossed. Mac noticed that he must of sounded more like a jerk than anything else. He knew that Kaori was only playing around and he felt bad as she continue to look the other way. Mac placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off just as fast as she stopped laughing.

" Ah, I, Ugh Come on Kaori I was just messing with you. I mean I didn't mean it like that, It's just that I didn't think you were going to take it that way." he kept poking her and touching her in different spots as he pleaded. "Kaori girl, I'm sorry okay?" he said in a lower voice and poked around her waist. She sat up immediately and covered herself with her hand and crossed arm. "He, I said I'm SORRY!" he said in a loud over exaggerated voice. He poked her again and she jerked away immediately again this time he saw her smile as she slapped his hand away. "Oh, so that's how it is? So this is how you want to play then fine, I'm down with that…now that I know you're ticklish HERE!" he dug his hands towards her side and started to tickle her wildly. She started to laugh out loud while she jerked around and tried to push his hands away from her sides.

" Ah ha ha, no Mac-ku-kun Stop!" she said as she kept slapping his hands away and stood up and try to make her escape from Mac and his tickling frenzy.

"Hey wait, Oh no you don't!" he then grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back down on the couch. He then pinned her and practically hovered on top of her as he continued to tickle her around the stomach as well. "You have no escape." he said a false mono tone.

"Noomoa! Noomoa, Mac-kun." she said lightly running out of breath still continuing her onward struggle against Mac. The door opened and Viggo and Allegra walked in and stood there for a couple of seconds before making their presence known.

"Ahem, having fun?" Viggo said in a surprisingly happy tone. Mac looked up immediately and saw Allegra and Viggo standing up in front of him. She stood there her hand on her hips like she always did. Mac then pushed himself falling back to his side of his couch. Kaori looked up and turned red immediately.

"Yeah not to mention childish as well." Allegra added in a silky tone. Kaori covered her face with her hands and Mac adjusted his clothes before reclaiming his composure. He sat up straight and perked a brow towards Viggo and Allegra before he coked his head towards them helping Kaori up.

"Yeah, we _were_ having fun till you guys came. So what's it to you?" he added in bluntly as he ended at Allegra. Allegra narrowed her eyes in a sad way, clearly taken back by Mac's defensiveness. She then looked down towards Kaori and smiled.

"So Kaori, I can't wait to race against you soon. How bout it huh?" she said looking down towards Kaori. Kaori looked up and glowed.

"Hai, Aregra-san, I can't wait till we race again! You are good competitor and I'm honored to race against you soon." she ended strongly.

"Aww that is so sweet." Allegra said out loud as she smiled and tilted her head at her. Mac and Viggo watched on, not sure what to do or say about the situation.

"Hai, However, I must go now. So bye bye!" Kaori then jumped off the couch and walked away towards her room.

"Oh, I can't wait till are next race, after all she is totally awesome on the course." Allegra said as they all watched Kaori leave.

" Yeah I must agree on you there. Mac sure knows how to pick friends." Viggo said at Mac as he perked his brow in a taunting way.

o:.x.0.x.:o

Allegra said goodbye to Viggo after walking him to his room. She then made off down the end of the hall where her room was at. She slid her key card in pulled it out mindlessly as she continued to walk into her room on extinct. She closed the door and turned on the radio and then fell backwards into her bed, laying on her back staring towards the ceiling. She sighed as she grabbed a pillow and held on to it tightly. She closed her eyes and whisper out loud what echoed in her thoughts.

"Mac…..Mac…Mac Fraser…Mac Fraser. Mac Fraser." the voice of other girls repeating Mac's name echoed through out her mind like a hammer pounding on a nail. She went back moments ago when she first walked into the lodge with Viggo. It was like a videotape replaying a video in her head she stopped suddenly with Viggo. Him looking quite happy with a silly smirk on his face, why she did not know or cared. She then looked back towards Mac and Kaori, _playing _with each other, Mac on top of her _tickling_ no less. They looked so _happy_ just playing around there in front of anyone who wanted to watch. Their expressions they both had, Mac especially had a gleam in his eyes, just so beautiful yet _intense_. They walked up to them it was obvious that they caught them off guard.

Mac sat up and pushed himself off immediately the look on his face could say a thousand words. Kaori turned red, at least she was just as embarrassed as well. Mac had returned back to his cool slick self. Something about that part of him just drove her wild. She cling to her pillow tighter as her smiled broadened. The brief exchange of words running over in her mind. _Childish_? Ha, if only Mac knew if he was tickling her, instead of Kaori she would have thought it more than just childish. She tensed when Mac had truly looked offended when she repeated her comment in her head. The expression on his face and Kaori's reaction, she smiled when she saw Kaori cover her face but then felt a pain in her chest in the way Mac had glared at her for offending him or was it Kaori instead. She couldn't figure it out or tell but continued on as the videotape continued to play in her head. Allegra sighed as she replayed Mac on top of Kaori replacing Kaori with her instead, until finally she drifted asleep.

.: Hehe, sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter I hope to correct them. Okay I know long chapter fluff alert! I really don't like adding fluff but it exist might as well use it. As you notice that I have added point of view changes with in these last two chapters. I hope you get used to it they're there for a reason. I think some things are best left in another's point of view to understand the point fully. Thanks for all those who read and keep on reviewing:.


	6. Good Luck

****

Bandages

****

Good Luck

The Muse Sway

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these cool characters EA Sports Big does so…. Don't sue!

Mac couldn't help but notice how good he was in peak one really it was just too easy for him. He got gold in Metro-City and loved it. He was practically flourishing in rank and popularity once again. Moby and Zoe came in second and third as well. He was happy for them and all of them wanted to have again another party to all the boarders but the lodge owner thought it was simply not a good idea at the time. So Mac was left with no choice but to party with his fans like some of the other boarders. It was as not as bad as he thought considering they paid for everything and female fans were all over him. After a while he had to ditch his own fan party just because of the fans never left him alone. He made it back to lodge to get some sleep as he had other people to take on for Happiness.

He had took on everyone but Griff and Kaori, which somehow he was excited more than anything else that peak one was almost to an end. He woke up with a start as his alarm clock had turned on. He stretched as he sat up and made it towards the showers it was a beautiful day as it was sunny and the untouched snow sparkled in the sunlight. Mac ate breakfast with Nate and Griff which he became an accustomed to since he didn't like to engage into too much conversation while he ate however Griff always had a couple of embarrassing questions up his sleeve.

"So Mac, do you think one day I'll be as good with the ladies like you?" he said out of the blue, Mac studied the expression on the young boys face, eating slowly knowing that this conversation is going to be a life learning conversation for the kid. Nate on the other hand looked to be choking on a biscuit.

"Uh, he, Why are you asking me, how come you didn't ask your big bro Nate here?" Mac had decided to try to wiggle his way out of it first. He was young, the kid couldn't be _that_ smart. Griff looked up at him with a odd grin.

"Yeah, well you always have girls on you whenever I see you. Besides Nate can't even impress or get along with Elise so why ask him, he obviously sucks!" he said as if it were a bad food item sticking his thumb back at him.

"Ohhhh God! Griff…" Nate said as he turned red and covered his face with his hands. He kept speaking through his hands but no one understood since it was all muffled by his hands. Mac looked back to Griff who shook his head up and down vigorously and smiled begging for him to answer.

"Ah-he, so when did you see me covered with girls?" Mac asked loudly trying to divert the attention off Nate.

"Yeah I saw you with all those babes, when ever you finish a race and ask for autographs. Not to mention the after party Nate told me about yesterday!" Griff finished loudly again. Nate was looking up at the ceiling as if he was waiting for a bolt of lightening to struck him down. " Yeah he said they were on you like-"

"No, no Griff…why… just stop.…ah man." Nate whined slumping down on his chair pushing back his breakfast as if he had lost his appetite.

"Yeah, uh I get it." Mac cut in immediately. Nate kept shaking his head in shame. " So okay and why do you want to be good with the _ladies_ anyways, aren't you too young to be thinking about that?" he said trying to eat his breakfast but noticed that he was slowly loosing his appetite as well.

"Yeah, well I know I'm too young now, but like maybe when I get older I can pick up hot chicks like Kaori or even maybe Allegra!" he said as he leaned into the table. Nate actually looked like he was finally enjoying himself as he looked to the side and cleared his throat tying not to exist.

"Ha, is that it? Yeah kid I think you will be hot with the ladies wait till you hit fifth teen and you'll know what I mean." Mac got up and took the opportunity to leave as he was no longer hungry.

"Really, Mac you really think so?" Griff yelled out as he was leaving. Mac turned back and nodded.

"Yeah, I think so kid." he turned back around to finish disregarding his food.

x.o.X.o.x

Happiness

Kaori was overwhelmed when she had reached the helicopter which dropped her and her opponent Mac up on top of peak one's Happiness. The snow was bright and glittery and the sun was out shinning upon the fresh powder they called snow. Kaori was impressed as she saw the beautiful wilderness then felt the strong biting breeze caress her face. Kaori then wished she had dressed something more upon her head.

Suddenly Mac dropped down below her already he was off at a good start.

"Are you ready Kaori, let's do this!" he yelled out from ahead of her. Kaori smiled and jumped down towards the sparkling snow below.

"Oh-kay Mac-kun!" she yelled out to him and started out near the same area except Kaori was making sure to get every little piece of air to get every inch of boost she knew she needed. She kept a close distance with Mac at first knowing perfectly well that he knew the course best. She followed him unless she knew or remembered a short cut and took her own way instead. About half ways through the course she was ahead of Mac, ahead of _him_. She was sure she was going to beat him down the mountain, but not just sure, she was now desperate, wanting to win against him. She did not know why the urge to beat her younger friend came from or anything. All she knew that she just had to win, she was suddenly propelled by an angry ball in the back of her chest. She was nearly there to the end however Mac was not to far behind her and somehow she had lost the great lead she had mid ways through.

"I have to win.." she said to herself but was nearly out of breath. The cold air was piercing her cheeks, she was lucky to have her goggles on her eyes. She saw the finish line and the wide area of snow. She got over whelmed when she saw the finishing line so near. She heard the crush of snow behind her she glanced back to see Mac coming out from the other end. Kaori turned and bent low zooming down in high gear. She was going to win no mater what. She was nearly there only feet she kept zooming down, finally she crossed it not sure if she had beaten Mac or not. She kept going even though she was passed the finish line, she just forgotten how to stop. Her brain couldn't comprehend that she needed to stop. She closed her eyes as she ran into the snow plow that was parked there at the bottom. All was black and soon the sound went out as well. Kaori slowly drifted to unconscious.

.: Yes I know another short chapter. Gosh… can this author be any more irritating? Ha Yes and No. Hehe I almost sounded as if I killed poor Kaori off. Don't worry fans it's going to get even better! Good Luck, haha, sorry I was listening to Basement Jaxx at the time and man did Kaori need it or what. Thanks all Read and Review:.


	7. Humming

****

Bandages

****

Humming

The Muse Sway

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these cool characters EA Sports Big does so…. Don't sue!

__

Her brain couldn't comprehend that she needed to stop. She closed her eyes as she ran into the snow plow that was parked there at the bottom. All was black and soon the sound went out as well. Kaori slowly drifted to unconscious.

Peak Two

Kaori had ran into the snowplow and was unconscious for a couple of hours. She woke up with a pounding headache. She was in the infirmary laying there with other snow boarders who also made grave mistakes. She sat up examining her surroundings there was nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed and laid back down wondering what exactly happened. She closed her eyes and remembered the sound of snow, the soft crushing sound when you ripped through it. Then she saw trees, rocks, mountains and Mac. She opened her eyes in horror she was racing Mac in Happiness. She looked around once more. Did she win or did he win? Was it worth the pain that she was currently in or even worse was it worth the agony in remembering that somehow an angry force was the element that steered her to higher levels of competition even against a friend.

The next day Kaori was released and there was a two day break for they were now moving into the second part of the tournament. Kaori and other riders were faced to relocate into peak two lodge. This part of the community was different more mellow and relaxed the atmosphere reminded her of her friend Brody. It was a calm, hip, mysterious, zen feeling. It was a lot harder cause peak two was a lot harder just like everything in life there was a balance to the rough somehow strenuous courses it had a beautiful relaxing side to it.

The riders all had a test run similar to those to peak one of course they're names matched them perfectly. But somehow she did better then she did in peak one. The grinds and strange non-natural courses where something she was used to. As she finished her test run and the day was finally coming to an end she received a phone call from her father on her way back to the lodge for dinner. She checked the screen and saw it was her father, she sighed as she clicked the button to answer it.

" Konbanwa, otokooya. Ogenki desu- ka?"

"Kaori you are in America you know you must practice your English especially when you are choosing the path you insist." the stern mans voiced answered.

"Ah-he sa-sorry father. I just forgot!" she said as she made her way towards the café until something caught her parochial vision, just barely in the corner of the eye. She saw her friend Mac outside it was snowing he had the radio on low. She slowly made her way to the open glass doors that were frequent in this lodge considering it was for wealthier people.

"Kaori! Kaori! Why aren't you listening to me!" she heard from the phone on her hand. She hid behind a tall potted tree immediately.

"Oh sorry, father call you back later, I'm really busy sayonara." she clicked the button. She continued to slowly walk up closer, hiding to nearest object of tall plant along the way. Why am I hiding from Mac, it's just Mac. She then began to walk up openly towards him.

"Hey Mac you want cherry Coke, or cherry Pepsi?" the familiar voice called out from a area she could not see. Kaori hid behind the nearest tall tree immediately and leaned against the wall keeping quiet.

" Yeah I'll have a cherry Pepsi." he yelled out towards her as he continued to look out at the vast wilderness.

"Can't you believe it, they have both." she said as she made her way towards him and in Kaori's view. Mac turned to grab the coke from her hand. They opened their cokes facing each other both taking long drinks of their beverages. Kaori continued to watch on feeling strangely guilty for spying on her friend.

" So… I was wondering if you would like to go snowboarding again with me soon. You know just around the lodge." she said as she tugged on the long unbutton sides of his Nordic beanie.

--(I'm trapped in a box, watch the world as it flocks, to life's paradox….)

The siren sang on in the background while Mac contemplated his answer look intently at Allegra who was looking back up towards him.

" Yeah, sure when do you want to do this?" he said in a very calm tone. She smiled broadly before she jumped on top of Mac wrapping her arms around him. Kaori felt herself turn red immediately, even though she wasn't sure why. Mac seemed to chuckle as he blushed, not sure whether to pat her or how to even physically react. Kaori took the opportunity to make her quick retreat while they seemed busy. Leaving the snow slowly surrounded them and the singing siren on the radio. She heard foot steps ran off quickly behind her. She glanced as she saw someone turn the corner. Kaori took a brief look around. Did someone see her spy upon Mac and Allegra? She didn't know but decided to head even more quickly towards the café.

Kaori ate her dinner alone, and utterly alone considering that no one was eating their dinner at the same time as she was. She continued to keep her mind off the scene that happened moments ago as she walked back to her room. This room was much more modern and considerably more stylish as everything was more expensive but of course was at the expense of the SSX. Kaori took a shower before she grabbed her panda bear and turned off the lights to sleep.

-.-.x/O\x.-.-

Ruthless Ridge

Kaori was one of the first to arrive at the first heat which was Ruthless Ridge. She stood there waiting for the rest of boarders to arrive watching the stands fill up with fans. She looked over at the course she had to go. Ruthless was right, yet she loved the high jumps that were planted through out the course. Nothing was better than big air, because there's nothing better than tricking out in mid-air where all can see you. Kaori intertwined her fingers together getting excited just the perfect amount to fuel her in this race.

Finally Griff, Nate, Zoe, Moby and Elise arrived and the race could be started. They all made their way to the start gate just like all the previous times before. Hearing the crowd cheer for her name meant it's play time, her favorite time of the day. She made her way next to Griff in slot four followed by Nate then Elise. She slid there in place waving at the crowd waiting for Elise to make her way to her slot. Finally the crowed dulled as they were getting into position. Her orange and black gloves clashing with her custom lime goggles. She continued to look at the lights to turn on, waiting a rather long time then usual. Somehow the image of Mac and Allegra flickered in the back of her mind. She shook her head as she heard the click and everyone pushed off. Kaori noticed that she zoned out and finally pushed herself out a few seconds later than usual. What a way to start off a race, playing catch up.

She had to skip all the jump on the way down to just barely be near the other racers who were coming down from their jumps. Kaori grinned the light blue rail followed by Griff who seemed to be on the same page. She jumped off and landed on the following grind bellow. Racers swooshing as they passed and trying to get by the tight squeezes with less physical contact as possible. Keeping close to the path until she saw Moby and Elise took a short cut and she followed them as well jumping out passed trees and rocks near another blue grind just barely ahead of the pack. Kaori had just reached half ways tricking out on every big air she got. She loved it when the wind brushed at her as she zoomed back towards the ground. It was all too easy until she reached the snowed in grind part of the course, she was aiming towards the ones on top of the log house and missed. She took a nasty spill luckily she wasn't alone. However she lost her advantage as she placed in fourth.

Kaori watched Griff, Nate and Elise as they had made it in the placing. She was happy for them even though she wanted to win, she felt they deserved it.

"Hey Kaori, sorry that you didn't win but hey you and me took a nasty spill out there, huh. I was wondering if you can accompany me to the next race?" Elise said as she walked off toward the lifts to return to the lodge.

"Ah, that is very nice of you Erise-san, but why do you want me accompany you?" she asked carefully not to insult her. Elise stared at her for a moment before smiling as she looked upward towards the sky.

"Oh, well it's because the next heat Nate will be there…." Elise paused as Kaori tried to cover a giggle. "It's not what you think I mean, I just don't trust him, he's competition and I don't want him to sabotage me at any way." Kaori tried to grasp how Nate Logan could sabotage Elise in any way but couldn't figure it out.

"Umm okay." she said softly as she nodded.

"Are you okay you look a little pale, perhaps it's best if I get someone else to go with me." Elise said as she opened the door to the lift.

"Ah, there's nothing to worry about Erise-san I'll will go with you, no worries." she said immediately. Even though she did feel a little sad. She tried to figure out why she didn't feel as she usually did when she lost, but the only thing that she can think off was that she didn't win and that was the answer to her gloominess.

.0.0.0.0.

Kaori made it back to the lodge, feeling much lonelier than she felt all year. Of course she had moments of home sickness which slowly faded away faster with each passing year. She ate dinner in her room near the big window every room had. She face the frosted covered glass seeing the snow keep a steady pace. Falling as it always did covering up trees, rocks, _faces_. Faces, she shook her head she had other things to worry about such as the trick courses she will have to succeed in the following days.

After she had her fill she called the waiter to come take her tray and all it's remainders of food. She slowly made it to her bathroom and took a warm bath where she covered her eyes with a warm towel. Slowly loosing her battle to something dark and depressing. After a half hour she made it into bed, she turned off the lamp on her nightstand and tried to drift to sleep. However she laid there watching the ceiling. The shadow of snow falling upon the ceiling lighted with the moon. She tossed and turned trying to go to sleep however each time she closed her eyes the image of Mac and Allegra appeared. Finally after a while she finally drifted asleep.

She dreamt she was in a beautiful castle. It was strange however she never had dreams that were so dark and strange. She was used to dreams of her home town, bright lights and buildings, dreams that involved her with friends or snowboarding. This dream was much like a horror film. She continued on down the corridors walking past people she never met before but looked familiar. She finally she made it towards two big wooden doors that were huge and tall almost reaching the ceiling finally she opened the doors as if they were made out of cardboard and not wood. She walked in and she appeared in a big room where it was a lobby, she continued to walk passed the chairs and the big room that laid to her side. The more she walked the more familiar it looked and then she noticed it was the hotel lobby. The big lounge room to her left and the hall leading to the restaurant to her right and the large walkway that lead to the outside balcony.

The balcony was beautiful just like the rest of the lodge, more like a five star hotel. They stood there as frozen in time, at first until she crept forward, each step they continued their rolls as if they were in a play. Their voices repeating the same conversation over and over again. Her asking him to go boarding and tugging his Nordic beanie the same way. The snow falling down upon them and around them, the moon light lighting them up, making the snow sparkle as it fell upon them and around them. Wait it wasn't exactly like this! What is this? She noticed that she was only in her pajamas and there was no one around her.

"This isn't real?….This isn't real! Hai! Mac-chan… Mac!"

"No!" she woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. She looked around her it was only four in the morning, however her room was hot, she must have left the thermostat on high. She lowered her thermostat and returned back asleep.

.: As you may have guessed that I name almost every chapter based off a song as that is what inspires me other than you my fans especially Red out there. This one inspired this and ending of my last chapter Humming by Portishead, check it out if you can. Ha more confusion. Yes think and wonder what may take hold in the following chapters. Oh yes I'm Trapped I Box lyrics courtesy of No Doubt. (Update few corrections have been made)Read and Review:.


	8. Control

****

Bandages

****

Control

The Muse Sway

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these cool characters EA Sports Big does so…. Don't sue!

Kaori woke with a start, it was only Wednesday and she had to take on The Style Mile. She got dressed and made it to breakfast because she was keen to make it there early and practice before she actually had her run. She made it toward breakfast and once again it was crowded for it was Ruthless Ridge second heat as well. The words second heat, kept scratching in the back of her head. She shrugged as she continued her way to the line.

"Hey Kaori, you remember it's the second heat you're coming with me right?" Elise said as she stood their with her tray of food.

"Oh, yes Erise-san, of course I'll be there after my run with The Style Mile." and she nodded to make sure she got the point. Elise perked a brow and nodded as well, before continuing towards her table.

"What will it be ma'm?" the lady asked as she got their with her tray. Kaori examined the food items and decided on pancakes with sausage, a biscuit and milk. Finally she made it toward the tables which weren't as crowded as the last lodge. She walked up to her usual table and sat down.

" Hey there little girl." the mans voice came from behind. Kaori turned at once, she looked up and was almost with mere contact with Psymons nose.

"Ha, ah Psymon-sama what is this?" she asked as Psymon planted himself in front of her.

"Nothing just came to keep the little lady some company." he said as he already started to savage his chocolate milk. Kaori gave a weary smile and nodded.

"Of course it's upon my request." came another voice and Kaori looked up seeing Zoe in her pig-tails dressed in torn up light blue jeans and an army t-shirt. She sat next to Psymon's right.

"Zoe, what brings you here?" Kaori said hardly containing her happiness at the sight of Zoe. Zoe smiled and lifted up her leg on the table, pulled back her jeans, and revealed her pink shoes.

"You like?" she asked as she lifted up her jeans. Kaori seemed to glow as she saw them.

"Hai, Zoe-sama, they are beautiful!" Zoe and Psymon exchanged face expressions before bursting out in laugher. "I'm glad you haven't changed." she said as she started to open her milk as well.

" So Zoe, why is this not as crowded as the other lodge?"

"Huh….oh why isn't it as crowded?"

"Hai."

"Because the richies get to eat in the fancy smancie resturant." Psymon added in. Zoe and Kaori looked at him, and Zoe nodded.

"Yeah, he's right all of the lower class have to either pay big bucks or eat here. I rather eat here as long with all the other boarders do too ."

"except Moby" Psymon butted in once again.

"Yeah except Moby who wanted to eat at the other side of the hotel with all the _sophisticated_ rich folks." she elbowed Psymon who laughed in agreement. Kaori sighed and then too started her breakfast, she was halfway done when suddenly Psymon started to act odd, as if he can get even odder. He kept looking down and moving as he was uncomfortable, as if he was trapped in bad fitting clothes. Kaori kept looking at him with worry ,her brows lowered. Finally Zoe took noticed and elbowed him to knock it off. Psymon looked offended and leaned towards her and whispered to her ear. Zoe's brows shot up and her she let out a small smile. She then leaned over to her right, sitting up straight as if to see something. Finally after moments moving to side to side she caught what Psymon meant.

"Ahem, Kaori I think you should take a look a this." she turned to see what she was looking at and after a couple of seconds she saw through a couple of people and a few tables back Mac and Allegra eating together by themselves. Kaori eyes focused in at once, there sat Mac and Allegra eating together, they were smiling and Allegra was _feeding _him. Kaori snapped back around, red and embarrassed at what she just saw.

"Hmph, force feeding him already." Zoe gave Psymon a sly stuck up look.

"Oh yeah, man all this time I thought he sucked at picking up baby dolls.." Psymon said as he sat up straight to see if it were true. Zoe elbowed him playfully, however Kaori had no intention to look back at there again.

"Man do you even care that Allegra is totally hogging Mac?" Zoe asked as she continued to shove spoonfuls of cereal in her mouth.

"It's none of my business." Kaori answered a tone indicating that she was slightly feeling ashamed. Zoe gulped down her food and leaned in closer in shock.

"None of your business! Are you crazy?" Kaori lowered herself in her seat at Zoe's outburst. "Are you crazy?" she repeated this time in a high whisper.

"It's true Zoe-sama and I heard that they are going boarding around the ra- lodge this Saturday, as well." she said feeling even more ashamed.

"Is that so.." she ended quaintly.

-.-.x/O\x.-.-

Ruthless Ridge Second Heat

Kaori had did only two practice runs and decided to go for it on her third. Fortunately third time was a charm and she got 68,000 points and she was walking on sunshine. She returned to lodge where she sat in her room reading manga and listening to music. After a couple of hours it was time to meet up with Elise and head towards the Ruthless Ridge. She decided to meet her at the lobby and soon after a couple of minutes Elise arrived wearing one of the most skimpiest outfits ever. It was a Canadian bra and blue jean shorts. She was also wearing black shades and a backpack.

"Ahhh, Erise, are you not afraid to be cold?" she asked as they walked outside. Elise looked down and shrugged.

"Nope I'm used to it living in Canada." she responded seeing the faces of men and women as she passed and smiled.

Finally they made it towards the lift that took them up to Ruthless Ridge. Nate, Griff and Psymon were already there. They waited a few more minutes to see if anyone else was going to arrive late but no one arrived finally they all boarded the lift. It was Kaori's most uncomfortable trip she ever took. Nate and Griff sat across her, Psymon sat to Elise's right and Kaori to her left. Elise sat there with her nose in the air, Griff kept staring with a stupid grin, Kaori could of sworn she saw drool coming out of his mouth. Nate kept changing positions leaning in ,leaning back, standing up, sitting back down, all and all he didn't keep eye contact more then a second. However Psymon decided on the exact opposite staring at her never breaking eye contact like a sick psycho. Kaori didn't know how she sat their as calm kitty just soaking in the sun. The thought of Elise sitting like a cat licking herself in the sun made Kaori giggle, which she suppressed it with her hand. Kaori took a look around to see if anyone noticed her giggle but no one had noticed. Kaori knew that she was in the non-existent zone, oblivious to the others.

They arrived at the top of the peak and made it to the waiting center as they sat waiting for the audience to arrive. Zoe and Moby were already there sitting next to each other.

"Whooot," Zoe shrieked as she saw Elise walk in to sit across them.

"Well, hello.." Moby let out moving aside to see if she would sit next to him instead. They all sat there for a while watching the crowd . After a couple of minutes Kaori walked out deciding that she would rather watch the race somewhere else then stay inside with the strong tension. This wasn't her race. Kaori walked out side and took a deep sigh as she stretched her neck and shoulders. She took a few steps and bent down to grab some snow. She then tossed it up in the air letting it fall back on her. Somehow snow always made her happy even if it was only a short anti-depressant, it worked.

Kaori got to enter the box seats just because she was famous. The race was a great one she was amazed on how Elise never made a single mistake and won first while Moby second and Nate third.

"Yay!" she heard from behind and noticed that Griff was sitting behind her cheering on for the winners.

"Hai, Griff!" and she stood up to return back to the lodge.

"Ohh can I come with you?" he stood up and waited for her reply. Kaori stood there looking down thinking to whether or not. "Plea-----se!" he sang before flashing his brilliant smile. Kaori sighed and smiled back down towards him, she then grabbed his hand as they walked back to the lodge.

" Hey wait for us will yah?" Kaori and Griff turned to see Allegra and Mac stalking towards them. "We came to see the race." she added as she ran towards them Mac taking up the rear.

"Oh reary, ha, I did not see you." Kaori said tilting her head. Allegra glanced down at Griff and looked back up at Kaori to reply.

"Yeah we sat with the fans, they were a great audience, was that right Mac." She looked back at Mac who finally arrived. He stared down at Griff, then Kaori, then back to Griff finally he looked back at Allegra and nodded. Allegra smiled joyfully and tilted her head. "Aren't you going to say Hi."

"Hi Mac!" Griff said out loud immediately.

"Awww….aren't you the cutey…." Allegra said as bent down her hands propped down on her knees.

"Hey…. I mean Hi….. Kaori." he said bashfully. He scratched the back of his head looking everywhere other than Kaori. Kaori tilted her head and looked down as well, seeing Mac react like that made her feel embarrassed and somewhat left out.

__

" are you keeping Kaori company you little hottie"

"Hai, good to see you too Mac-kun." she said bashfully as well then started to giggle feeling really odd and silly with their formal attitude to each other. Mac finally looked at her his head tilted and cocked upwards his piercing eyes the only thing facing directly at her. He then smiled not breaking the eye contact before he finally relaxed letting his arm slide off from behind his head.

" So how bout we continue back to the lodge?" Allegra finally added in. Kaori and Mac nodded.

"Yeah! I'm starving. I really want to buy a candy bar." Griff said as he started to pull towards the lift.

"Hey hang on there you little cutey." Allegra reached out and grabbed Griff's other free hand and all four them made their ways to the lift. Kaori holding Griff's left and Allegras his right all walking in the same pace while Mac once again taking the rear and Griff with a broad smile that reached his eyes.

Kaori, Allegra, and Mac accompanied Griff to the store to buy a candy bar. Finally Kaori, Mac , Griff and Allegra took their separate ways when they hit the lobby heading up to their rooms. Kaori walked back to her room feeling somewhat content on the outcome with the day, when a strange thought came to her. Where was Viggo?

.: Haha, yep, another long chapter and you know what so will the next. All the same you probably wondered where's Viggo throughout the whole thing will you'll find out in the next supper fun chapter. Thanks all and please read and review.:.


	9. Follow the Waves

****

Bandages

****

Follow the Waves

The Muse Sway

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these cool characters EA Sports Big does so…. Don't sue!

Nate, Elise and Griff won the final heat in Ruthless Ridge and Peak two's races were practically halfway done. Kaori like the other boarders were feeling the midway blues. When everyone was already just tired and wanted to go back home. Of course that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. It was Saturday….Saturday and she had nothing to do. She practiced for the Launch Time during the last heat of the Ruthless Ridge Finals feeling slightly bad but knowing perfectly well she needed the practice for that course. Kaori walked toward the café for lunch where she ate by herself which she didn't mind one bit. She had other things in mind. Things regarding the likes of Mac and Allegra. The thought of them boarding around the lodge kept popping up in her head along with the idea of spying on them to see it was true. Kaori gasped at the thought of spying on Mac and Allegra almost choking on her Spanish rice. _No it's wrong to spy on Mac-kun and Aregra-san_. Mac was her friend and that was just wrong spying on him and Allegra was nice to her _most_ of the time. _Then again you have spied on him many times before. No but that was different, that was just for fun. Is it really different wouldn't spying on him now would be FUN! FUN! FUN!_

Kaori shook her head to regain control of her contradicting head. She took a bite of her spicy burrito and smiled as the heat overwhelmed her body. She bit her lip as she looked towards the window. She stuffed the rest of her burrito in her mouth and disregarded everything other then her Sprite, making her way towards her room. Kaori got her gear and was set for ninja style action. Kaori made her way downstairs feeling anxious then ever but reminded herself that she needed to show a calm exterior. She walked across the street waiting for the sign of Allegra or Mac but an hour passed and nothing , had they already left or returned? Kaori was about to give up walking back towards the lodge when suddenly she heard voices yell out in joy as if they had just been freed from a prison.

"Are you ready Mac we're going to board from Peak three to Peak two, I hope you're up to it." she smiled smugly as she passed to lead the way caressing Mac's cheek with the back of her hand as she passed. Kaori glared at Allegra disregarding all her self taught principals. Mac smiled dumb like and followed her as if he was in cloud nine. Kaori clinched her board tightly hearing her gloves squeak as she gripped tighter.

"Well aren't you going to do something about it?" came a voice from behind and Kaori jumped up in fear as she turned to see Zoe examining her from behind. " I mean if I was you I would…but that's just me." Zoe continued looking at her multicolored glossy nails.

"What make you thought I was spying?" Kaori replied sternly sounding strangely like her father looking truly offended.

"The fact you were sitting down holding onto your board for about an hour and a half." Zoe said surreptitiously. Kaori looked down still standing up somewhat straight and proud. " Oh, come on let's go before we loose them." Zoe said urgently as she pushed Kaori forward and took the lead in walking behind Mac and Allegra.

They followed them up towards the lift that lead to Peak three. Keeping their distance and always making sure they weren't in plain view. Once in a while when they saw one of them about to look back they would hide behind a bush or an object. Twice they hid behind some scared tourist. One time they hit the ground as their only cover was the snow. Kaori regretted wearing pink and she was sure Zoe regretted dressing as she always did. Finally they let Mac and Allegra enter the lift and headed up towards peak three. Kaori and Zoe rushed into line as soon as Mac and Allegra were a couple feet up, pushing those that were about to beat them in line. After three minutes the next lift arrived and Kaori and Zoe ran in closing the door immediately making sure no one else could enter.

Kaori and Zoe sat in the lift once in a while looking up to try to see the lift in front of them knowing Mac and Allegra were there.

"I think you should sit down Kaori, they're aren't going anywhere." Zoe told Kaori as she saw Kaori look for her fifth time her head on the glass looking up at the lift above. Kaori looked back at Zoe her hands till on the glass, Zoe looking calm and relax. Kaori stared for a couple of minutes before she nodded and sat down. They sat there in silence. Kaori knew Zoe had comprehension of what they were doing . It was more like a silent agreement that she knew how Kaori felt about Mac without engaging into conversation.

"Why are you helping me faaa--llow Mac-kun Zoe?" Kaori slowly spoke to speak correctly, breaking the silence easing the boredom making time go faster with small chit chat. Zoe looked up from her crossed arms and leaned forward putting her head on her hand propped up by her elbow which was being held up with her thigh and knee.

"Well because I knew you were going to try…… and figured you would chicken out." Zoe said not making any eye contact. Kaori sat there in silence grasping the answer.

"Oh, it's just that I didn't think you cared about that.…I mean that kind of stuff." Kaori shrugged looking down feeling awkward as Zoe just looked at her, her face blank as if she wasn't listening at all.

"Hmph, I guess I don't seem like the type but I knew both you guys since the beginning of the SSX tournament……therefore I feel that I as your friend should help you in this obvious time of need." Kaori smiled at the thought of Zoe being her friend and wondered why she never consider her as one before. "Besides I know now that you really suck at stalking." Zoe smiled up at Kaori who tilted her head and nodded glowing once more as she always did.

The lift started to squeal more than usual, they both stood up and saw that there were almost at peak three check point. They looked at each other knowing that the chase was now on. They waited as the lift stopped momentarily as it always did to let anyone on or off. Finally it was there turn and they ran out to look for any sign of Mac and Allegra. They walked on searching but there was no sign of them.

"My God where are they?" Kaori shrilled looking around.

"Don't panic what did they say they were going to do?" Zoe said in the lead obviously knowing where whe was going , even though., Kaori had no idea where she was heading towards.

" To board down from Peak three to Peak two…." Kaori said finally realizing what Zoe was trying to get across.

"Exactly!" she said and lead them towards a area where there was a path with a sign stating Peak connection Path, boarders and skiers alike safe tread. Zoe smiled before she frowned when she realized she didn't have a board. Kaori dropped her board and stepped into it and shrugged as she saw the wild path and Zoe without a board. Finally a man came up to them.

"Hi there."

"You, give me your board pronto!"

"Wha-what!" the man looked confused until Zoe punched him in the face and knocked him out conscious. She took the man's board and goggles and put them on. They were then off zooming down the path.

"Hey Kaori, I'll race yeah let's try to see who can catch up first." Zoe yelled from her side. Kaori nodded and they zoomed down the path heading back towards Peak two. They were dodging trees and shredding around boulders and rocks, grinding along fallen logs and jumping over obstacles finally they heard voices up ahead of them.

"Shhhhh" Zoe let out loudly as she braked suddenly falling on the ground in the processes. The snow breaking her fall, she slid down towards a rock. Kaori stopped more easily as she had enough warning time. She heard the voices as well which saved her from the burst of giggles she was about to release.

" Are you okay Zoe-sama." Kaori asked in a whisper helping her up to her feet. They then got off their boards and walked up slowly and quietly as possible hiding to nearest tree for cover. Finally they were close enough to see them and listen to them suitably.

" Man is it nice out here or what? Look at the view." Allegra said almost to herself except she turned to glance back at Mac who nodded in agreement, they were watching the sun setting over the mountain causing everything to shine an orange gold.

"I love it up here the fresh air, the smell of pine." Allegra mused on.

"Yeah, it's just wonderful…. This is truly a sight for sore eyes." Mac let out as he closed his eyes taking in the moment. Kaori and Zoe silently watched on.

"Yes I'm glad I get to share this moment with you… Mac." Allegra said sweetly and turned her neck to look up towards Mac. She then reached out to hold Mac's hand which he held on to willingly. Kaori's heart sank a bit and she swore she literally felt it.

-- -( crack )

Zoe and Kaori turned around as they heard a soft crack from behind. There stood a man well covered he was wiping his goggles as they were sprinkled with snow. Zoe glanced back to see if Mac or Allegra heard but they watched on undisturbed.

"What are you doing here?" the familiar voiced asked, it sounded so odd being so serious. Kaori gasped in recognition.

"Viggo you dumb ass is that you?" Zoe whispered towards him. He continued to walk up closer as he nodded towards Zoe as a reply. They all silently watched on as they saw Mac and Allegra carry on in conversation, still holding hands. Kaori looked back at Viggo trying to figure out if he had noticed the small mishap as well. But instead he glared on his eyes glazed not aware of Kaori studying him.

"It's getting dark, I think we should go." Mac finally said as he slowly let go of Allegra's hand. She looked towards him and nodded they finally got back on their boards and headed off again. Zoe, Kaori and Viggo walked up out to the open engaging in conversation.

"What the f!. I swear what in the hell are you doing here?" Zoe let out when she was sure they were out of ear shot.

"I presume we're doing the same thing." he said sarcastically as he bent down to put on his skis.

"Oh really, didn't think you cared much for stalking, figured you were too cool, oh wait this is Viggo never mind." she said as she tossed down her board to step into it.

"Ha Ha, very funny." he replied once again sardonically. Kaori began to step into her board as well. As she saw the sun was now heading behind the mountain.

"How did you know where to go Viggo-san?" Kaori let out softly. Viggo looked at her as he had barely noticed her for the first time. He looked down moving his skis' in place holding himself still with his poles.

"Because she took me up here once before." he said solemnly as he adjusted his goggles. Kaori looked down in understanding. Zoe looked somber as she glanced at both of them finally she tilted her head to the side.

"Come on, let's go." this time she said it politely and headed back down to the path following them once more. Kaori and Viggo glanced at each other as they too followed Zoe down the path. They had just reached Peak two's area they were about two miles away and it was already dark. Zoe, Kaori and Viggo followed them slowly. Every once in a while they had to stop because Mac and Allegra decided to take a detour or slow down to pull of tricks on some of the benches and other inanimate objects. Finally they were near the lodge and Viggo, Kaori, and Zoe stopped following as they saw they had the lodge in view. They took off their goggles all feeling exhausted they sat on the cold snow.

"Well, it wasn't that bad." Zoe said as she took off the board and remembered it wasn't hers. She shrugged as she tossed it aside.

"Yes, I suppose so." Viggo said as he began to remove his skis.

"I don't know what to think." Kaori said as she sat there feeling somehow content but slightly guilty for stalking her friend. Zoe looked up at Viggo her face with an odd expression neither Kaori or Viggo could figure out.

"So you really like Allegra don't you? I'm sorry this situation is happening between you guys." Zoe said as she stood up and started to walk ahead. Kaori and Viggo slowly followed her back to the lodge. When suddenly orange and white lights started to flash. Zoe Payne, Viggo Rolig and Kaori Nishadake you are under restraint for breaking SSX Rule Competitor Violation. Viggo looked down at Kaori his face in scrunched up in confusion.

"What? There's rules even outside the tournament?" Viggo blurted out. Kaori just gave her best innocent expression she can think of. Zoe strutted towards the commune officers.

"Officer's I can explain." Zoe said nonchalantly as she let them comprehend her and the others. They forced them into a small car and headed towards their station.

X-o-x-X-x-o-X

"As you see, we caught the whole thing on tape…or have you forgotten the almost three hundred cameras that are placed for the SSX tournament?" the officer asked as he sat them all down in front of his desk. Each of them with guilt on their faces for the exception of Zoe who looked angered.

"Okay so you caught us, us doing what? Why are we comprehended for?" Zoe stood up as she spat out towards the officer. Kaori and Viggo just looked at each other realizing Zoe had a point but none of them had any intention in showing agreement.

"Sit down ma'm you are here because we have reason to suspect that you were trying to sabotage the following" he paused to look down on his paper he held on his hand. "Mac Fraser and Allegra Sauvagess."

"Oh NO!" Kaori let out in horror.

"Wait a second…"

"What! Oh no officer if that's what you think we were doing then you got this all wrong." Zoe said as she shook her head.

"Is that so?" he paused once again to turn on a tape showing different views of them following Mac and Allegra down the path. "Then explain this!"

"Damn, is that us, Well I must admit here I look good, I look like some sly fox on those skis!" Viggo said as he saw them follow them down the path the camera cutting off to show different angles.

"Oh rook here's when I grind that rog and I jump onto that other rog and then I jumped over that rock!" Kaori said as pointed herself urging Viggo to look at her instead.

"Well you please! Knock it off!" the officer bellowed over their voices as he turned off the TV screen and Zoe's eyes brows raised when she finally took her eyes of the screen.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked. "Oh right…. It's like this we were simply just checking up on our friends. And besides I mean if your girlfriend was going to ride with another man other than a relative would you be so keen to let her go by herself?" The man sat down taken aback and thought for a while trying to figure out what she meant.

"So, she's your girlfriend? He pointed to a picture and file of Allegra. Viggo glanced at Zoe and Kaori they all nodded in encouragement.

"Uhh Yeah, she's my girlfriend." Viggo said as he's face expression was just giving it away. Zoe glared at him as she cracked her knuckles egging Viggo to do a better job. " Yeah I mean of course she's my girlfriend why else would I be stalking her unless I was jealous." he said more believable and the officer stepped back and turned to Mac's profile.

"And you are probably going to t tell me that this guy here is your boyfriend right?" Zoe stepped back looking slightly guilty.

"Don't look at me I'm just a friend." Zoe pleaded and then everyone turned their attention to Kaori. Finally attention pointed towards her and she would gladly handed it back to Elise or any other boarder.

"Ah,ah, ah hai! No, I mean yes. Mac-ku, erhm Mac Fraser is my boyfriend.." she said slowly as if she didn't know how to speak English at all. Viggo and Zoe gave weary smiles their brows shot up towards their foreheads both of them giving guilty looks to the officer who sighed and shook his head.

"All right you are free to go. I don't want any more of this kind of business you here." and showed them to the exit. They all rushed out of the station and walked hurriedly to the lodge.

"Man that was so close dudes." Viggo let out in a high whisper.

"Shit, I thought they're were going to get me for beating up that boarder and jacking his board and goggles." Zoe said as she chuckled out feeling how lucky she was.

"Ohhh. I thought that board didn't look, what?" he said as he couldn't believe his ears and stared at Zoe in disbelief. Zoe just smiled.

"Walk, faster." she urged as they all continued their way back to the lodge.

.: It set the mood for Kaori's mass self destruction. Ha just playing. Scared ya didn't I? This was inspired with PJ Harvey, Is This Desire. Hehe sorry very long chapter. Have any questions email me at Thanks and read and review.:.


	10. The Concept

****

Bandages

****

The Concept

The Muse Sway

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these cool characters EA Sports Big does so…. Don't sue!

Kaori woke up for her first race of the Intimidator. It was actually the second heat but it was still her first heat. She slowly crawled her way into the shower for she desperately needed. The last couple of days were up heaving for Kaori almost getting arrested for something such as suspicion of sabotaging a fellow competitor and taking on the Launch Time where she knew she didn't do to well even with the practice. All in all Kaori's nerves were taking their affect in her body. After the shower she made it towards lethargically made it towards breakfast. She sighed as she saw the long line and knew this was her punishment for acting the way she did. Kaori made it towards the end of the line, leaning to the side to see if there was anyone she knew but unfortunately most were already eating. Kaori eyed Allegra in her strange cheerful demeanor spraying cheer around except for the exception of Viggo and Zoe who looked angrier then usual. Kaoir shrugged as she leaned in to see why was it taking so long to go and saw that Psymon and some other fellow taking their time to pick what to eat. Kaori growled as she stepped to the side her hands in a fist.

"Psymon! Isogu!" she said as she stomped her foot on the ground. Psymon turned to see who it was and laughed out loud as a reply. Until he felt hands placed upon her shoulders. Kaori gasped in fear and turned around to see who had frighten her in such a way.

"Hey someone's grouchy this morning." Mac said as he looked down at her with a small grin. Kaori smiled as she saw it was Mac who frightened her and not some stranger or crazed fan.

"Ohayou , Mac-kun you are very happy today but why did you startle me?" she asked as she slowly turn around back in line to step forward. He shrugged and smiled as he looked forward walking up the couple of feet in line.

"Well you know me, I'm always full of surprises." Kaori tilted her head wondering what kind or reply was that and wondered why was Mac in such a cheerful mood as well. Kaori ignored Mac for the rest of the wait knowing perfectly well that she wasn't in a talking mood and seeing Mac acting so happy aggravated her grouchy mood further. She grabbed the nearest items and headed straight towards Zoe who was sitting next to Psymon looking a little better than she previously did before.

"Ohayou, Zoe…" Kaori said dolefully and sat across her picking up her spoon and poked around her oatmeal cereal making mess of her breakfast.

"Hmph I see you're not doing so hot yourself." Zoe said as she noticed Kaori was splashing oatmeal all over her tray.

" I don't know just not very happy…" and she gave a dark glance towards Allegra who was now accompanied by a playful Mac and sulky Viggo. Zoe gazed at them for a while as well catching Psymon's attention as he sought to observe them as well.

"Hehe aren't they both little rays of sunshine." Zoe perked a brow as she continued to watch on. "Heh, almost a little too happy if you ask me.." Zoe then sat up and stared at Psymon who winked and drank his chocolate milk.

"Okay free boy what are you trying to imply here?" Zoe asked as she started to pick at her biscuit eating small pieces.

"You know just, I mean if the shoe fits.." he shrugged.

"If the shoe fits…. Oh my God no you don't!" she yelled out to him and glanced back at the area where Mac and Allegra stood. Kaori dropped her spoon as if it were disease ridden looking as if she ate something bad. She looked up at Zoe and Psymon as if she was going to be sick.

"I think I rast my appetite." and she hugged herself feeling more lonely than ever. Zoe sighed and looked at Psymon not sure to punch him or not.

" I can't believe you are thinking that." Zoe said as she got her tray and walked away.

"Hey! You know it's true!" Psymon yelled out to her as she walked off.

vv.x-O-x.vv

Intimidator

Kaori shot herself out from the start gate after the upset assumption Psymon made the morning made her so sick that she threw up what little she had in her stomach. She jumped doing a three sixty method in the air and rushed into the small bumps that lead down the first curve. Psymon was the first to catch up knocking down Zoe and Allegra on accident but soon got shoved off by Nate who took up the duty to punish everyone for just boarding in peak two. Kaori heard Psymon yell out and anger which gave her more than enough incentive to high tail it out of there she tricked over the small gap skipping the rail which knew would just slow her down instead. She zoomed down ready for her first big jump her adrenaline started to pump into her body as her heart beat slowly started to beat faster. She took a quick glance and saw that Psymon , Zoe and Nate were not to far behind.

"Hey Kaori! A little competition wouldn't hurt." Psymon taunted as he caught up to her as she choose to jump for the high rise hairpin turn. She was now in fourth as Psymon, Nate and Zoe passed her in turn also and Viggo and Allegra were already catching up. Kaori then boosted up and ubered on her next jumps but felt the same when everyone fought to stay on the rails everyone except Viggo who passed everyone who tried to grind the rails all at once.

"Hey Viggo, what's the hurry?" Allegra called out as she reached the grind's last.

" Yeah it's this little thing called winning." he yelled out to her as he passed. Kaori swore in Japanese which she was grateful know one knew as she saw Viggo passed. Kaori then jumped off the rails right when Zoe had forcefully knocked Nate off of them causing him to land flat on his back. Kaori followed Viggo and jumped over the huge jump but barely made it. She slowly kept her distance and followed Viggo towards the next jump which again she barely made. She entered the long twisted tunnel which she felt obliged to practice her manuals and tried her best to see how many turns to get a sweet butter. Zoe, Psymon and Allegra took the rear. She followed Viggo until he decided to jump over the bridge which she determinedly didn't and got her lead. She took an even bigger advantage as Nate came back with a vengeance when he took down Zoe and Psymon after jumping of the rails. Once again Kaori knew it was time to gun it once more. Allegra bypassed Nate twice as she was in third but wasn't sure how lucky she would be. Unfortunately he nailed her when they barely passed the black pit. Viggo looked back at her for a couple of seconds but chose to follow Kaori to the finish line. Kaori made a small a jump to enhance her boost and sped up through the woods as Viggo seemed to follow Kaori through the short cut they heard someone else and noticed that Allegra had amazingly caught up and was perhaps in third. They jumped over the rest of the course other the other racers who took the other longer ways and made it in first, second and third.

.0.0.0.0.

"Boy you hauled ass didn't you Kaori." Elise patted her back as she returned back into the lodge.

" My god, I can't believe I didn't get to tap her just once." Nate arrived as he continued to wipe sweat off his face.

"Tap… yeah I bet." Elise sarcastically spat out as she perked a brow.

"What it's the truth you think I would honestly hit a girl…" he paused as Kaori looked at him scornfully. "…that hard." he said as he gulped.

"Bull shit…" Zoe interrupted. " If you ask this girl, she would say she would had to disagree." Zoe said as she walked towards them working her shoulder.

"Oh well, you fought back, I had to defend myself." he pleaded looking innocent however none of them thought otherwise and didn't bother to hide it either. " Okay, I'm sorry… just can't help it, feisty chicks are so irresistible.." he said in a captivating voice towards Zoe. Zoe gave out a playful smile as she poked him flirtatiously. Kaori barely stepped back in time as soon as Elise stepped forward practically shoving Kaori out of the way.

"Ah-he don't you have anything better to do Zoe, like annoy someone else." Nate stepped back not sure what was going on by the sudden turn of events.

"What…jealous? He's up for the taking just like any other man in here." Zoe replied silkily stepping up to Elise.

---( Oh really, like I have anything to be jealous unless I was jealous of not being top whore.)

Nate's eye brows reached up almost going past his hairline his mouth open an awe.

---(What did you say you two timing, fat giant!)

Kaori stepped back knowing perfectly well that this wasn't going to be pretty.

(Pop)

It was too late, Elise had popped one in Zoe's nose. Zoe stepped back from the force but retaliated immediately after she regained balance tackling Elise and punching her on the ground. Soon they were both rolling around on the ground causing havoc.

"Cat Fight!" some guy yelled and everyone gathered around within a couple of seconds watching them do things that friends or anyone shouldn't do to another. It took a couple of minutes but security with the little help of Nate and Moby to pry them apart. They were sent to the station. Kaori felt sorry for Zoe as it was her second visit there. Kaori walked back toward the restaurant feeling it was pass due for a well deserved dinner.

" Hey Kaori what's with all the commotion?" Viggo asked as he, Mac, and Allegra had just arrived walking from the other direction.

" Ah, nothing much just Erise and Zoe being sent to safety station for fighting." she said quaintly.

"Whoa, really let's go!" Allegra let out and started to run over to the lobby. Viggo followed but Mac however hesitated as he examined Kaori for a couple of seconds before running up after them. Kaori turned around with a strange smirk turning to the corridor to Clair de le' Lune.

.:OH MY GOD EVIL! No please don't corrupt Kaori, haha don't' worry she's just having issues as anyone would in her shoes in the moment. Oh yeah sorry I don't know French:.


	11. Fragile

****

Bandages

****

Fragile

The Muse Sway

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these cool characters EA Sports Big does so…. Don't sue!

vv.x-O-x.vv

Intimidator Final Heat

Kaori was once again in war mode. She knew subconsciously that something was wrong but at the moment there was nothing she could do. She gripped the handlebars tight as Griff, Mac, Psymon, Viggo, Allegra, and herself had made it to the finals. She kept trying to shake the strange feeling out of her head but knew it was hard. But the flash of the lights turning on brought her back to consciousness. Red, Yellow,……..Green.

(click)

Kaori pushed out and did a Mute Misty on the first jump before the lumps. Which Allegra and Viggo both shoved her trying to get ahead of the pack. It was going well until she hit the grind which she tried to jump over but ended up landing on it just to be shoved by Mac who happened to be behind then soon it was Psymon who started to boost himself right along the grind shoving Mac and Kaori in front of him. Kaori jumped forward and zoomed down towards the big jump. Mac and Kaori were keen to board next to each other which somehow she appreciated until she somehow for a moment she felt "Happy" a moment of ecstasy she felt as she was jumping over the rickety bridge which she landed but ran straight into the grind which ended up tripping over and landing on the snow. She tumbled twice and recovered her face slightly wet with melted snow she look up and saw that Mac had not noticed and was on to the grinds with everyone else. She got up and pushed herself forward trying to catch up skipping the grinds she simply zoomed forward she jumped over the huge jump and decided to grind the rails on the side she had no intention to loose passing, Psymon, Mac, and Allegra before she jumped into the air almost hitting the enclosed audience . She landed near Viggo who was just barely in front of her.

" So Kaori, we meet again…" he yelled back as he entered the downward spiral tube. Which her and Viggo tried to pass each other but gave up and left each their own. However they're weren't' alone for long as Mac and Allegra had cached up and were sliding behind them. Soon they were all together snowboarding passing each other as they turned even for a couple of seconds. It was the strangest feeling all four of them intertwining paths as they fought to get in the lead yet perfectly content to be near each other, however Kaori ended up feeling nothing but a void. She turned a sharp left and cut through the short cut she turned her head hearing someone who followed her and saw that it was Viggo. She pressed on jumping towards the next short cut wondering if Mac and Allegra had followed her or went their own way. But it didn't matter winning, winning is all that _counts._

She made second with Griff in first and Viggo in third. She was perfectly happy that she made second but somehow she wasn't completely happy. She waved to her fans knowing they knew she must be happy but somehow she wasn't. _I guess it's not all about winning after all._

-0.0.0.0-

Kaori wasn't happy at all as she realized it eating dinner. She ate what she could but somehow she stared on looking at all the people eating happily that they had only one day left for peak two. She ate but everything tasted like nothing instead she sat there poking at her mashed potatoes. Looking at everyone else sing and eat joyously.

(smack)

"Hey little ray of sunshine, I hope I didn't startle you…" Zoe had slapped Kaori behind her back causing her to almost choke on the peas she just put in her mouth.

"Ah, Zoe-san you scared me." Kaori said trying to dislodge the peas out of her throat.

"Guess what?" she said as she sat next to her waiting for her to guess. Kaori looked up at Allegra, Mac and Nate talking to each other and Moby, Psymon and Viggo who were also in a conversation. She almost forgotten that Zoe was still staring at her waiting for an answer.

" Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot what you said." Kaori looked down sheepishly. Zoe sat up leaning back looking surprised.

"Girl, I haven't said nothing, is there something wrong?" she said leaning on an forearm.

"No…" she said quaintly.

" Are you sure.. ?

"Yes.."

"Okay, well I just wanted to tell you that we're having a party for the end of peak two." Zoe sighed and stood up walking towards Griff who had just arrived with what seemed like he just jumped out of a toy box. She watched as she pushed her tray aside not even wanting to go up and put her tray away. She kept checking her watch wondering when it would be a good time to leave the small party. She watched as people passed and everyone ate. Psymon and Moby seemed to be getting drunk which irritated Zoe a bit but she seemed to be enjoying herself as every once in a while she woke by the sound of Zoe's pounding laughter. Elise had walked in a minute ago which leered Nate to an unoccupied corner by herself, she had a black eye but Nate didn't seem to mind a bit as they engaged in a conversation Viggo sat next Allegra and Mac whom Allegra was sitting on. She was sure she knew that he was upset Viggo but he was good at hiding it. After a while Viggo left to use the restroom as she continued to sit there being gloomy and nonexistent. Until she saw Allegra cuddling Mac, which Viggo almost caught when he came back. She kept staring down at the table becoming more afraid that she would be caught staring. Viggo ended up being preoccupied with Griff instead and joined Zoe and her group. She checked her watch before standing up, she had been there an hour and half. She figured it was more than enough. As she stood up and started to make her way towards the door she saw something once again from the corner of her eyes. Allegra had started to lean in for a kiss and Kaori knew she must have been red, walked faster towards the exit.

"Hey Kaori, wait up!" Kaori closed her eyes and clinched her fists before she turned.

"Yes…Mac-KUN…" she said strongly. Mac kept walking forward but Allegra held on to him.

"Yeah I just want to talk t---"

" No Mac don't leave." Allegra said as she held on to his arm and pulled him back. Mac chuckled before he whispered into her ear and gave her a small kiss on her nose. However the small gesture was Kaori's limit. Kaori headed out the door and ran towards any hall that occupied the less amount of people. She wanted to be alone.

"Hey Kaori wait!" Mac had just walked down toward the hall. Kaori stopped to glance back for a moment and continued on.

"Wait!" he yelled at her once more and she kept walking trying to ignore him. She ended up turning the wrong way by mistake and ended up at the back exist pf the lodge which headed towards the woods. She walked out heading towards the benches looking for another path that lead out towards the woods.

"Damn I said wait up!" Mac had just caught up slightly out of breath from chasing after her.

"Geez what do they feed you there in Japan…" he said as he tried to gasp out for air however it was cold and the chilling air ended up turning him red.

" Rook Mac! I don't want to tark to you, I want to be arone!" she lashed out after she turned fiercely towards him her hands in fists. Mac stood up straight looking utterly confused.

"What I haven't done anything to you why am I being yelled at?" he asked as he finally came to his senses.

"You are here, can't you see that!" she yelled as she began to pace in anger.

"Look if you want to be alone, Fine, All I wanted to do was give you back this…" he took it out of his jacket pocket. Kaori stopped pacing and crossed her arms with impatience. He unfolded it out and revealed a light baby blue rollover beanie. Kaori stepped up and examined it. " I figured it was yours as soon as I saw your outfit for the race." he said handing towards her. She hesitated but grabbed it in the end.

" Why did you bring this?" she asked softly not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Because it's not mine.. I don't like pastels.." he turned around to walk around until he stopped and slightly turned his head back. " on myself I mean…." he said before he began to walk away again.

" I don't want it. It's not mine." she snapped back at him. Mac turned around immediately.

"What! It's kind of obvious it's yours." he turned around to face her once more.

"No it's not mine!" she yelled and threw on the snowy floor.

"Look what is your problem. I give you back your hat and that's how you repay me!"

"Hai, you stupid….baka!" she yelled at him. His hands turned to fists and he began to breath deeper with rage.

"Look do you hate me for some reason, have I done _anything_ WRONG!" he walked up towards her just inches from her face. "Look I only ask for so much of you I don't expect anything big or major from you other than to be a friend. And ever since peak two you've been acting like…."he stopped and turned immediately. Kaori pushed him away and stepped back slowly she kept shaking her head.

"I know what you going to say. Just say it!" she yelled at him still stepping back, tears squeezing out of her shut eyes. He turned to face her before yelling at her once again..

"like a… like a BITCH!" he looked up immediately as if he had knew he shouldn't have said it. Kaori yelled out loud apparently losing it.

" Damarikomu!" she yelled out as she landed on her knees. She kept crying to herself as she covered her face with her hands hiccupping as she cried. " I know…. I have been mean and I do not know or see ….why?" she said clinging to herself choking on tears. Mac looked down at her and sighed.

"It's because you hate me…isn't it and you want to end our friendship is that what you want?" he said gently as he walked up to her. She looked up for a moment shocked that he actually said that.

"Nooo! Mac-kun" she paused to breathe and looked down ashamed that she was crying. " I just… I just wanted to be alone and you kept coming …" she hit the ground it wasn't the whole truth but she couldn't bare to say it.

"I know we haven't been really close this year…and I guess I thought you wanted to not hang around me that's all…. So does this mean you don't hate me?" Kaori nodded her head and brought out a tissue from her pocket. " and the hat is yours.." he said as he bent down to grab it and hand it towards her. She shook her head.

"Na No I'm wearing my beanie right now." she said as she blew her nose. Mac looked up with realization.

"Ah-heh, you're right…I'm sorry..just have this one instead okay?" he handed the wet beanie towards her. She slowly took it.

"It's arright now… I feel ….._better_." she looked up and smiled before she stood up and felt so bad for what just happened and the way she acted.

"I'm sorry Mac-kun, I've been acting very bad, and I want to apologize." she said as she sighed and whipped her nose once again. Mac took a deep breath as he stretched. He walked up to her and gave her a half hug.

"It's okay, it must have been a bad day that's all" he began to steer her back to the hotel.

.: Woah, sorry intense moments, there'll probably be more but not as much. I hope you don't get to caught up in this and go crazy or upset but I just had to keep it real so. Booyah! Also I just realized SSX on Tour came out. Bummer haven't played it or rented it yet, sorry but by the time you will read this I probably might own it by then. Tee hee, I write way ahead before you read it also….sequel perhaps… hint hint. Read and Review:.


	12. Just For Love

****

Bandages

****

Just For Love

The Muse Sway

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these cool characters EA Sports Big does so…. Don't sue!

Kaori awoke feeling much better than she felt for the past couple of days. It was as if a load had been lifted off her chest. She was more than happy to take on the last course the Schizophrenia. She woke up and took a shower, putting on a loosely dressed outfit. She felt good about herself and that was always a plus. She made it towards breakfast feeling a lot better a lot like her old self. In the end crying out her anger and pain it was like shedding old skin and starting a new. She ate breakfast by herself she couldn't stop smiling as she ate cereal. People stared at her as if something was wrong with her, but in reality that was all that she could do to keep from laughing out loud at the obvious people who stared on with hilarious face expressions. She had finished eating her breakfast and was walking towards the exist and ran into Mac and Allegra on the way.

" Woah, good morning Kaori." Allegra greeted her before giving an odd face expression towards Mac.

" Oh good morning to you Allegra-san" Kaori said as she bowed down to greet her. Allegra's eyes widen in shock.

"Umm good morning…Allegra?" she asked peculiar like.

"Ah, yes I've decided to practice my English." she said quaintly and smiled.

"Oh really since when?" she asked slightly sarcastic like.

"Since now." she said again and smiled. Allegra looked even more confused then ever even a little insulted.

"Oh I must be going, good morning Mac-kun." she added before she turned around to exit. Mac looked as if he was going to reply but figured it was to late as she had walked out.

Kaori had walked back towards her room and even startled Elise and Nate who claimed Nate had something in his eye and Elise was simply trying to see where. Kaori smiled and walked on knowingly but figured it was none of her business. She laid in bed wondering to herself as she had spare time before her run at the Schizophrenia. Kaori sighed as she thought of images of Allegra and Mac. Somehow the issues unsettled her a bit. However it wasn't as bad as it used to. She keeping thinking to herself what would others do in the same situation. She knew her dad wanted her to marry a Japanese man which, Mac wasn't. She also remembered the fact that she was older than him, even though it was only a year. Kaori thought and thought to herself as minutes and soon hours passed as she kept thinking on, before deciding what was the _right_ thing to do.

The Schizophrenia was Kaori's most favorite trick course she had so far. She made the third highest score and won a bronze over all. After an hour for the medal ceremony every one was more than happy to make it to the lodge where they got ready for the End of Peak Two Party. Kaori was glad that there was another one as peak one's was a total disaster this time however it was going to be a more nice casual occasion then the last as it was going to be held at a special room with officials media and sponsors. At first the riders were upset about it thinking it was a fancy party but were assured it was just a normal party with food, drink and a band. After hearing that everyone was more than obliged to go.

Kaori looked at herself in the mirror as she decided to put on a little bit of makeup. She couldn't decide what to wear but decided that would have to be pink. She stared into the mirror as she put on her lipstick carefully and added on her lip-gloss after. She thought about what her father said about putting away her _"childish dreams"_ and grow up. She fixed her hair up in two small pig tail buns which were held up with chopsticks. She didn't mind it though she also didn't mind the strands of hair coming out. She kept thinking of Mac words as she sprayed perfume on. She sat their examining for a while before grabbing her bear purse and taking off.

__

To be a friend.…

.-0.0.0.0-.

Mac stood by the punch bowl as others talked amongst themselves. Moby and Psymon stood their talking about snowboarding to some officials about rules and regulations. Elise and Nate were talking to a man who was particularly interested in Elise and wondered if she need an agent. Allegra, Viggo and Griff were talking to a number amount of sponsors who were willing to support them. Mac poured himself more punch as he watched everyone talk to each other wondering when the catering would show up. He stared on watching more and more people show up as he drank from his small cup near the punch bowl.

"Hey Mac, seen Kaori by any chance?" she asked Mac from behind slightly startling him. Mac leaned back from Zoe's sudden appearance.

"Uhh, nah I haven't seen her why?" he asked her as he took another drink from his cup.

"Oh man, there's this agent who's asking about her talking about wanting to represent her. I heard he represented Mr. Zen Master Brody as well. You know how Kaori admires Brody." she ended with a chuckle.

"Yeah.." he finished lamely. The door opened and covered trays which smelt like brisket made it's self across the room. Mac and Zoe zoomed in immediately.

"Oh well, tell her what I said, Igotagobye!" she added real fast as she took off towards the brisket which other peopled followed as they formed a line. Mac got peeved at the fact that there was a line and decided he'd rather wait till it was done and over with. He didn't feel like waiting in a line in front of the press. Allegra made her way towards him slightly shoving people in the line to get by them.

"Hey Mac aren't you going to eat?" she asked as she torched his nose playfully with her finger. Mac looked down at with a warm smile.

"Nah, I mean it just ain't my style." he said as he put his punch down and put his hands in his pockets. He felt a little uncomfortable when it came to crowds.

"Ohhhh, that's what I love about you!" she said as grabbed his hand and tugged him closer playfully. "Come on you can wait with me and my friend…" Mac smiled but he didn't really want to but decided to go anyway. He let Allegra steer him by his hand making their way through the crowd catching the eye of the crowd which stirred as they passed. He heard whispers about relationships and other things he wasn annoying to him. The band played on as they finally made it towards the end of the line which he was more than happy for it drowned out the rest of the crowd and their rumor monger urges. He started to day dream off when Allegra had been talking to some girl in front of them in the line when suddenly the doors opened and the familiar sight of Kaori walked in. Mac's eyes widen a bit as he saw his friend. Somehow he felt lighter when he saw her. She stood there looking around apparently looking for someone familiar. Mac raised his arm to waving for her attention but she didn't see him through the crowd, he stood on his tip toes about to call out to her when suddenly Zoe came towards her and swept her out of sight.

"Mac what are you doing? You look like totally bonkers with your hand in the air like that." Allegra pulled his arm down as the girl in front of them giggled.

"I just saw Kaori…." he said as he continued to look for her through the crowds.

"Oh really? Well I hope she can get cuts." she said curtly as she continued to talk to the girl in front of them. Mac stopped as he heard Allegra's comment, feeling somewhat bored and gloomy. He continued to look around the room looking for anyone he knew but it was so crowded that it was as searching for a needle in a hay stack. Whenever he did however found someone they were already busy or engaged with some thing else. Finally after a good twenty minutes he made it towards the buffet tables and grabbed everything that seemed eye candy and some things that were too exotic he had no idea what they were.

Finally they sat down near the stage and ate at a small table. Soon Zoe, Psymon and Moby joined as well.

They all ate engaging in conversation about boarding and who they have for sponsors. Mac spoke up every once in a while however he had more than enough sponsor to care about talking about getting more. After a while they ate their fill and stood up making room for other people wanting to sit down.

Mac and the others made their way towards the dance floor. Psymon, Moby and Zoe seemed more than happy to dance in front of a crowd. However they all danced quite well. Allegra kept pulling him closer towards her urging him to dance the same as her. Mac knew how to dance but however he felt shy in front of a large crowd. After a while he loosened up and started to get into it. A slow song came on and some people left the floor while others stayed on. Mac and Allegra danced together his hands on her hips and hers around his neck. They turned slowly looking upon the room as the slowly drifted around the room. Almost bumping into Zoe, Psymon and Moby who were more than happy to share Zoe dancing altogether in a big Zoe slow dance sandwich. People stared on in disbelief as they danced on. Mac knew they're simply doing it just for the kicks. Finally after a couple of minutes he spotted Kaori sitting down in a table far left of the room near Elise and Nate who were near by. They were barely visible under the shadowy light.

"Hey what are you looking at?" she asked as she pulled his face towards hers with one of her hands.

"Oh nothing…" he said not wanting to break contact but did to please Allegra. She smiled as she leaned up on him on her tiptoes.

" If you say so……come on Mac, kiss me." he glanced towards Kaori's direction real fast to see she was following some guy outside the room towards the lobby. Mac bent down and kissed her deeply however halfway he opened his eyes before he pulled away.

"What kind of kiss was that?" she said teasingly. Mac stepped back feeling a little guilty and more than ever awkward.

"Ah, man I'm sorry bout that, I just need to used the restroom that's all. Hey stay here till I come back." he said as he slowly walked away from her then quickened his pace. He reached out side near the doors and to his surprise they're were people out there too. He walked around keeping a look out until he suddenly caught then near the sitting area of the lodge. He leaned in behind a corner but not all the way just close enough to hear them and see them in front of the fireplace.

"So interesting, I didn't know that about Sweden." Kaori said as she looked at him briefly before looking back towards the fire.

"Yeah, it's true, it's true." he said as they sat their in a lull for a couple of seconds observing the fire.

"Oh didn't I ever thank you for saving me from the last party?" Kaori spoke up suddenly as she adjusted herself to face him. The guy looked down for a brief second before he to adjusted himself to face him. "Yes I mean if you haven't have pulled me I would have gotten squashed by Psymon.." she said as she continued to stare at him.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that, Hey it's no big deal, you don't have to thank me or anything." he said as he reached out and patted her shoulder. Mac tried to remember the last party.… PARTY. Viggo, what are you doing? He thought to himself when he heard someone call out his name Mac hid behind the corner immediately and ran toward the bathroom acting as if he was just getting out.

"Mac! There you are I was tired of waiting." Allegra said as she grabbed his hand. "What took you so long?" she asked as she pulled him more out in the open.

" I just wanted to look good for you baby, that's all." he said coolly.

"Wow, you look the same to me." she said actually examining him. Mac caught a glance and saw that Viggo and Allegra was playing the poking game with each other. Mac heard them laugh as they continued to touch each other flirtatiously. He then ignored Allegra all together as she was talking to him and didn't answer back.

"Mac are you listening? Mac? Mac….." she said until she looked towards where he was glaring at.

"Huh, I mean what…" he said as he tried to snap himself out of it but it was too late and she had caught sight of them too. Now Viggo had only his arm around Kaori but somehow it irritated Mac badly. He looked back down and she spoke softly almost to herself.

"Found himself a new _goddess_ huh, should of known that sweetish pig."

Mac looked down at her wondering if she knew she had just spoken but somehow he got the feeling she didn't.

"Come on Mac, let's go back to the party.." she said in a calm manner and grabbed Mac's hand and pulled them towards the party. Mac let her forcefully pull them towards the party feeling somewhat confused by the over all situation. He had no idea what to feel, think or act. He wasn't exactly sure if he understood his feelings that overwhelmed.

.:Ohh, Kaori's back to her new cool self YaY! Okay we only have about couple of chapters left anywhere between three to six but I have a feeling only four. Thank you so much for all those who review and correct me. I just wish more people read but I'm totally grateful for who I have. Please Read and Review:.


	13. The Calm Before the Storm

Bandages

The Calm Before the Storm

The Muse Sway

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these cool characters EA Sports Big does so…. Don't sue!

Mac let her forcefully pull them towards the party feeling somewhat confused by the over all situation. He had no idea what to feel, think or act. He wasn't exactly sure if he understood the feelings that overwhelmed..

Peak Three

Mac laid in bed thinking to himself what exactly was going on. At first he was sure that he wanted to engage in a relationship with Allegra and yet here he was lying down on his bed in the middle of the night, having second thoughts. Mac tossed and turned trying to figure out what was going on in his head and why it had to be happening when Peak Three was about to start.

Mac awoke feeling anything but rested even if it wasn't a tournament day he didn't have a good night sleep and he had to relocate just like the other boarders up to peak three. Mac lazily got up and headed towards the shower which woke him up a bit but he still felt lethargic. Mac had started to pack, just for him to remember to continue, before he left his room towards breakfast. He arrived their feeling awkward but didn't felt as bad when he saw others looking just as wasted and exhausted as he did. Mac ate with Allegra and Griff once in a while zoning out of their conversations about board wax and the party the previous night.

Around mid-day Mac finished packing his bags, placed everything he had bought in his new luggage. Things that he had always owned had been carefully placed in his luggage and bags. He had about three suitcases and two duffle bags when he was done.

" This is Mariah at the service desk how may we help you?" the young woman asked. Mac stood quiet for a couple of seconds forgetting why he called when he finally remembered.

"Uhh, yeah I want someone to come pick up my luggage." he said with great phone etiquette.

"Is that all sir?" the woman asked, as she typed on her computer the request.

"Yeah, better make it two." he added in quickly as he glanced back at his packed belongings.

"All righty then, two bellhops at room 307, thank you Mr. Fraser and have a nice day." she ended as Mac heard a click and hanged up the phone.

After a whiles wait. The two bellhops arrived and helped carried his luggage to the lobby. On his way there he admired the hotel taking it the beautifully crafted windows knowing he wouldn't be back for a while. As he passed the hall he spotted his friend Kaori down the corridor outside on a balcony. He stopped suddenly as he wondered why she was standing there alone.

"Sir, is there a problem, sir?" the young man asked with a heavy Brooklyn accent. Mac turned to face him and his fellow employee struggling to keep a firm grip on his luggage.

"No, there's nothing, how bout you guys go on ahead, I'll meet you at the lobby." he said as he gripped tightly on one the straps of his duffle bag he was carrying. He slowly walked up towards the balcony the great big windows and glass doors illuminating the hall. He stepped outside it was a cloudy day and he stood there staring at Kaori as she looked about not paying any attention to him. He then started to observe his surroundings as well, trying to figure out what was she looking at. After a couple of moments he realized it was the same balcony he and Allegra was, where they drank coke and discussed about boarding together. Mac then poke Kaori behind her back, slightly pushing her forward causing her to loose balance. Kaori jumped up and turned around to see Mac standing their behind her.

"Oh MAC-kun, you scared me!" she cried as she had a hand on her chest and slapped him on the arm with the other. Mac looked down at her trying not to laugh as she looked truly upset.

"Oh come on, it's not big deal." he said as he shoved her on her shoulder . Kaori crossed her arms and tilted her head as she nodded and turned back around. Mac watched her for a couple of more minutes then finally got the courage to ask her. " Um, Kaori why are you standing here anyways?" he asked as he began to look around again as she did. Kaori turned around and smiled softly.

"Oh I just wanted to take up the memory of this place." she said as she put her hands behind her back and began to twist in place.

"Really, why do you want to remember this place?" he asked as he looked around with renewed interest. Kaori put a finger to her mouth and looked up as she pondered. Finally she spoke up.

"Oh, it's nothing really, this place holds an important memory to me, I've rearned a lot from it." she said as looked around some more. Mac looked up around as well when he finally found himself looking back at her.

"That's cool, ….. is that it?" he asked not really paying attention to his reply. Kaori blushed and grinned as she put her hands behind her back once more her right foot digging into the solid ground.

"I-I also told Viggo that we leave together…" she said as she tried to keep eye contact with him but she kept looking down instead. Mac felt his body temperature raise immediately as he knew he was blushing as hard as she was.

"Oh really, heh, I didn't know that..well I guess I'll see you later right." he said as he started to step backwards towards the lodge. Kaori nodded and waved as he continued to step backwards, him, already inside as he waved back to her before he turned heel and headed towards the lobby.

.0.0.0.0.

Mac was more than happy to reach peak three. It consisted of the hardest courses. Gravitude final heat wasn't going to be held until the second to the last day of the tournament. This time however each person had two practice runs on the Gravitude considering it was the roughest course on the mountain. The new lodge wasn't as comfy as the last one. It was high up, in the mountain and it felt more like a futuristic military base. Everything seemed to look technological advanced. The most impressive part of the lodge was the cafeteria which had wall like, foot thick glass windows that on a clear day you would see the magnificent view of the mountain. The overall feeling left you feeling anxious and unnerving. It was no longer dull and boring the mid time blues were long gone and the competitive mood overwhelmed everyone. Mac arrived in his room, which was big and a bit more comfortable then the rest of the lodge. Until he arrived in his bathroom and wasn't sure if he liked it until he checked the six fancy shower heads and figured this lodge might not be that bad.

He awoke the next morning around 4 am to the sound of howling winds. Mac lied in his bed for a couple of minutes listening to the howling winds letting them slowly sing him to sleep until he realized that perhaps they might still be there during his races. Mac lied their for a couple of seconds day dreaming about snowboarding in bad weather. He slowly fell back asleep dreaming of boarding through the Intimidator all going well until he reached the last part where it all feel apart and he kept seeing his friends getting smashed by falling trees yet when he kept glancing back they were still alive. Mac awoke the next morning he was sweaty and he had no idea why, other than the affects of his dreams.

He awoke and made his way to the cafeteria and luckily the storm had stopped. When he arrived at the cafeteria, it wasn't as crowded as the other lodges. He entered and the lady greeted him as she checked his name and pointed him towards the direction where it was apart of the sitting area that had signs that read SSX "Competitors and Staff." Mac made his way towards their area where some people sat holding menus and other sat with food eating and engaging in conversation. Mac stood as he stood there looking where to sit when he saw Allegra smiling at him as she waved her arm to get his attention. Mac smiled as he made his ways towards Allegra the closer he got however he noticed that she was with Viggo and when he was just feet away he noticed the small frame of Kaori hidden behind Viggo as she sat next to him near the window. Mac sat across Kaori and next to Allegra. He gave his best fake smile as he tried to soak in the situation. He wasn't used to sitting next to his girlfriend yet sitting across from his friend who was a girl.

"I'm glad you made it I was starting to worry." Allegra said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit.

"Yeah now since you are here we can now get to ordering our breakfast." Viggo said in a friendly yet off tone. He then raised his hand and pointed towards his table. " Waitress you may now serve us!" he yelled out as a woman turned to them nodded.

" I wished you would of told me if you planed on eating all together." Mac let out as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"You are so cute…".Allegra said as she turned to him and kissed him on the check. Mac blushed as he stared at Kaori as she just stared back with a soft smile.

" What would you like madam?" the waitress voice interrupted the moment as a piercing blade. Mac had no realization that she was already taking down their orders. Allegra looked up and back down to her menu.

"Oh it's my turn…um okay.." she started Mac and Kaori both slowly slid their hands towards their menus and opened them. Mac looked down at the menu once in a while looking back up at Kaori who seemed to doing the same thing. Mac smiled as they both caught each other looking at one another. She giggled as she kept on reading her menu. Mac took a quick glance at Viggo who seemed to be checking out the waitress and Allegra who was having a hard time ordering. He then looked back at Kaori who was now turning red as she continued to look at her menu. Mac all of a sudden cleared his throat which caught Kaori's attention she then looked up and he smiled as he whispered really low barely loud enough for her to listen.

------------ -- -- "Hi, how are you?"

Kaori looked at him perplexedly. Mac grinned as he put his menu up on the table and bent down hiding behind it from the others. Kaori looked at the others and did the same.

"Hi, I'm Mac Fraser…though I'd never thought to see the day when I would be eating breakfast across from you." Kaori giggled.

" Ohayou Mac-kun I'm Nishadake Kaori, but you may call me Kaori." she answered back to him.

"Ah it's so nice to meet you all over again… so should we act like we know each other or continue to let these two think that we're just associates." he said as he tilted his head towards their direction. Kaori looked up and put her hand under her chin over acting herself as thinking.

"Hmm..I think….we ……should…let them see us be ourselves. Like we always do." Mac grinned opening his mouth to answer when suddenly Allegra took away his menu revealing him inches away from the table.

"Oh there you are…hey it's your turn to order." she said as she tried to see Kaori still behind her menu. Mac sat up as he glanced over his menu which he grabbed back from Allegra thinking what to order when he just shrugged and finally looked up at the waitress.

"Uhh is there a Breakfast Special or something?" the lady nodded. " Oh good I'll take that." he said as he looked back down at Kaori.

"Yes, sir, now only if the little madam would like to give her order." the waitress smiled as she waited for Kaori. Kaori slowly decided to rise from behind her menu looking slightly pink from embarrassment.

"Hmm I knew you'd pop up sooner or later.." Viggo let out while he looked at her his head propped up with his hand and elbow. He smiled as he patted her back for comfort. Kaori nodded and grabbed her menu looked down and started to scan through it. She closed her eyes for a second taking a deep breath before opening them once again.

"French toast, sausage, bacon and orange juice…oh and biscuit." she added in as she smiled feeling better.

"Thank you madam….……………um if you would please sign this I would be most grateful." and she held a small card with Kaori in front and handed to her. Kaori smiled as she took the card and pen from the waitress. "It's for my younger sister, she is such a big fan of yours Ms. Nishadake." Kaori signed her name with little hearts and gave it back to the waitress who grabbed it and carefully put it back in her shit pocket before taking off.

Breakfast went well as they ate in nice conversation. Mac was happy his breakfast was Belgium waffles, with blueberry toppings and milk. They all had a decent breakfast and an almost perfect morning till Allegra shifted the atmosphere with one _nice_ question.

"So…now VIGGO, are you and Kaori… a……...couple now?" she said it so loud and slowly it was to obvious for neither one to ignore. He held his breath in, in just mere shock that she had the decency to ask that question yet he was also excited for he wanted to know the same thing. Viggo and Kaori looked at each other as they both looked like they were about to crack up.

"Ah-ha. Of course not, I mean me and Kaori are just like friends that are just getting to know one another..better, that is." he said as he shifted in his seat. Allegra perked a brow as she glanced at Mac who was not sure what to think about that answer.

"Soooo that's a no then, huh?" she said as she took another bite from her pancakes.

"Hai, Aregra-san." Kaori said as she nodded her smile looked weary. Mac let out a sigh of release as he closed his eyes.

Mac went to bed feeling even exhausted even though he didn't race any events however he did practice the Perpendiculous twice before the end of the day. He was more than happy to race to get his mind off things. Somehow the pressure was starting to build. He went to bed lying their for a couple of minutes trying to collect himself for he needed to be in his best condition for the rest of Peak Three.

.: Okay, so this was a long chapter again. Haha and it was more like a long dulling chapter but just like the title Peak Three is the hardest to get through. Read and Review. Thanks :.


	14. A Paparazzi Depression

**Bandages**

**A Paparazzi Depression**

The Muse Sway

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these cool characters EA Sports Big does so…. Don't sue!

Mac awoke and headed toward the Perpendiculous where he had one practice run but then went for it on his second try. To Mac it was surprisingly easy he had got the second highest score which somehow came to a surprise to him but just shrugged it off as he made his way back to the lodge thinking of what trick course to do next. Mac had two and half hours before his first practice at Gravitude. He got a snack and made his way back to his room. He ate his powdered donuts while he read Heckler Magazine, trying to stay relax. He was having a hard time trying to keep calm. He was actually kind of nervous about Gravitude even perhaps afraid. Mac pushed the thought of him being afraid in the back of his mind as he gave a shiver and took another bit of his donut.

Mac came back from Gravitude feeling grateful, relieved, and yet still somehow stressed. He made it though alive as long as he jumped perfectly and didn't mess up he knew that he couldn't take any unwanted risks in the first half of the course. Mac was tired and didn't feel like talking much or being with anyone much as he made his way back. Mac heard the sound of a girlish laughter on the way to the dinner and he noticed it was Kaori's he tried his best to look straight and pretending to pass unnoticed.

"Hey Mac, going to finally eat, huh. Me and Kaori are just taking some pizza back to my room where we're going to eat and watch some movies. I would invite you… though this party is limited to two." he said as he grinned tilting his head back down at Kaori. Kaori giggled at Viggo's clever comment as she cling to his right arm. Mac stopped and leaned back his body loose and calm however he felt like ripping someone's insides out.

" Really, that's cool, I'm actually going to grab something to take back to my room myself." he lied through his teeth yet it felt good.

" Well that's great, We better be going, I don't want to eat cold pizza" Viggo said as he started to walk away. Kaori gave a small frown as her eyes meet Mac's. Mac glared for a second before looking down and back up at Kaori as she was being pulled for still gripping Viggo's arm.

"Have fun….Kaori." he said gloomily as he turned around and headed to the cafeteria.

Mac awoke and went straight for the Much-2-Much he needed to keep his mind off things and now he was angry. He was glad that the course was challenging, it helped him relieve some of those unwanted feelings he had inside him. Yet he was basically confused than anything else.

"Hoy, when am I going to have a run?" Moby bellowed out as he saw Mac arrive back at the top for his fifth time. Mac looked back down at the course.

"There can be two people on the course at a time you know." Mac said as he walked towards him.

"Oh really than who do you think that lil dot moving down there is, a bee?" he said as he pushed off and went for it. Mac looked up at the score board Nate's name was up there along with his and Moby's. Mac shrugged as he decided to let other people have a try and besides he was hungry. And the next day was the first heat of Gravitude. Mac arrived at the cafeteria feeling really sleepy or it was maybe that he was really hungry. He made it through the doors to his surprise it was crowded and full of press. It was a press conference. He stood their as some of the paparazzi turned and took a couple of shots of him. He was blinded fore a couple of minutes trying to figure out who was speaking through the flashes of light. He kept walking trying to get by the crowd he was near the middle when suddenly an arm reached out to him and pulled him in. All of a sudden he was in the circle of the lime light. He gave a nervous smile before he looked up to see who had grabbed him and was talking once again.

"See I'm sure like me, of course Mr. Mac Fraser will be at the final heat as well. Of course I'm not going to claim he'll win. We all know that I'll be number one." Elise had her arm around his shoulder as if she was the alpha male of their relationship. Mac felt hot at once not from anger more in embarrassment in being in this predicament especially when Elise was much taller than he was.

"So, you are stating Mss. Riggs that you'll definitely come out in the top, gold perhaps?" a male reporter asked as he held a notepad ready with a pen. Mac shrugged Elise's arm off and Elise giggled about to answer when a man howled out from the left.

"Oh yeah you said it sister Canadian Pride!" Psymon had somehow managed to jump into the circle through the paparazzi and stood there in front of both of them. Once again the lights flashed like crazy.

"What are you doing here Psymon?" Elise said sternly her arms now crossed. Psymon looked up.

"Huh, what he ain't Canadian?" Psymon said as he bumped Mac out of the picture but not far enough that he was out of the circle.

"No shit Sherlock." she said as she pushed him by his face and on to the floor which he fell back on his bottom. The cameras where flashing like mad. Mac looked down at him then back at the cameras.

"Oh Elise…" he put a hand to his heart and looked up at Mac then back at her. " how could you, I thought… I was the _one _in your heart." Psymon said dramatically. Elise turned red with anger her hands were in fists. She then growled and pulled him by his collar of his jacket and pushed him out three, four times since he was reluctant to go and the crowds were blocking his path. "b-but darling, sweetie-poo, what ever do you….mean?" he said before he finally ran off as Elise seemed like she was about to punch him now. She finally calmed herself and turned back to the paparazzi smiling once more.

"Yes, where was I.." she started as she dusted her self up. "well I'm not claiming to come out the victor, oh who I'm trying to kid, yes I'm sure I'll be the champion but of course well have to wait to see who really makes it to the final heat. Only the best make it remember that." Elise turned around and made her way through the crowd. Which split into two half following Elise the other half still upon him.

"_Mr. Fraser, are you claiming that you and Mss. Riggs have a surprise in store?""_

"…….."

"_How about something going on?"_

"I have no idea wha…"

"_Is there something going on between you and Mss. Riggs?" _

"What?"

"_Rumor have it that you been getting comfy with Mss. Sauvagess, are you dating Sauvagess or Riggs?"_

"Uh, I.. I well"

" _People have stated that they saw you testing a new type of snowboard anything about that?_

"Who told you that?"

"_Someone claimed that you saved their life by communicating with a Yeti.."_

"Ah wha-what is this?"

"_Is it true, that you ditched you're old boarding partner for Mss. Sauvagess?"_

"I..I can't…say anything--"

"Please, people enough questions, Let Mr. Fraser carry on with his business and how bout you bombard me for a while." Mac looked up and saw that Zoe had just came in and was smiling and posing in front of the cameras.

"Run for it kid.." she whispered at him from the corner of her mouth. Mac looked at her for just a second and squeezed his way through the crowd. He rushed up stairs and turned around to take a quick glance around he noticed that Viggo, Griff, Kaori and Allegra were standing amongst the crowd as well. Mac took a quick glance back before continuing to make his way upstairs, all four of them watched on some of them baring solemn faces.

/ i \

./iv\.v../\./ \./\.v./iv\.

Gravitude

Mac arrived at the Gravitude it wasn't that bad weather wise. But competition wise Mac felt the pressure like none other before. He arrived there a little earlier than usual but it seemed the fans where there even earlier then he was. Mac waited till the rest of the snowboarders arrived. Some of them masking white faces. Nate arrived second, followed by Moby and Elise. Finally Psymon and Allegra showed up last. They sat there for a while waiting for the announcer to start to commentate. Finally she announced that the race will begin in five minutes. Everyone stood up and stretch to get prepared for the race.

In the first slot is Psymon Stark, followed by Allegra Sauvagess in second, Moby Jones in third. Elise Riggs in fourth, Mac Fraser in fifth and Nate Logan in slot six. They all made it to their proper slots, the announcer gave the crowd a couple of minutes to settle down before she spoke again the welcoming and the rules of the tournament. Mac shifted his goggles and zipped his jacket all the way up and adjusted his earphones and turned on his cd player's radio. He bent over and looked to his sides glancing down at the other players starting to bend over and grab the rails also. Their serious faces blatantly pointing that they mean business. He gripped his bars tight like and the lights finally turned on. He pushed himself in a bit then pulled himself out then pushed himself again real fast like before throwing himself out then when he heard the click he threw himself out with all his might.

He turned right and slid down with Elise and Nate each seemingly respecting their own spaces. He had his radio on low just enough to empower his way through with fast music, however the radio station wasn't playing fast music and played some soft acoustic guitar song, with a woman softly singing. Mac got peeved but it didn't matter he had to concentrate. He had to get ready to dodge and grind. He had to grind as much as possible aim his jumps to rail his way towards victory. He jumped to each one carefully he didn't care if someone had passed him in being in a hurray he knew if he did it right it'd be worth it. Finally he jumped and landed on a long rail, grinding his way down to the small ice cave. He was in third. Nice safe third position. Somehow the music ended up working for the better which helped him concentrate on the task on hand. He snow boarded with the rest of the pack for a while then suddenly as if a comet was going to hit everyone disappeared and went their own path. Mac decided to go through the airplane short cut he saw Allegra and Elise also heading towards the same area. Allegra was ahead but was ended dramatically when Elise had pushed her off the grind as she came speeding by. Allegra fell on the snow tumbling a bit as he passed her as well, as she started to get back up and continue on the fresh powder below.

Mac had reached the brush and saw that Psymon and Nate were not to far behind them. He then decided to boost up and Elise seemed to be way ahead of him all of a sudden, it was like she knew what she was doing or where to jump and what not to jump. He had turned the mountain barely reaching the yellow rails and Elise was already on her way towards the next jump. Mac grinded the yellow rails falling to the next one below. He finally turned and jumped he glanced back and saw that Psymon was about to finish grinding himself. Mac jumped as far as he could and grinded the last jump instead ubering his way down as he boosted to make sure he had a well lead before anyone could sneak up from behind.

Elise, Mac, and Psymon had won the race. Nate, Allegra and Moby had came in fourth, fifth and sixth. They all stood their for a while some of them feeling excited and the rest very gloom. They all made their way towards the lift to head back towards the lodge when a official came up towards them handing them papers and spoke.

"Congratulations to the winners, Psymon, Elise, Mac. He nodded. I have good news to tell you at least for some of you." everyone stood there looking perplexed and glancing around at each other to make sure they were hearing what they just heard. The official looked at Mac and Elise first. "Mac, Elise since you won first and second you already qualified for the final heat." Both of them glowed as they smiled broadly but tried not to smile to broadly for the others. " Psymon you have to run again along with Nate in the second heat. Their the first four will be picked for the final." Nate took a deep breath taking in his second chance while Psymon shrugged and just nodded. I'm sorry for the ones who didn't make it, however you still have the trick courses and The Throne to worry about, I know Moby you and Nate already took yours but the rest of you excluding Psymon haven't…. Good Luck to all I hope to see you all at the award ceremonies" he then turned and left.

.0.0.0.0.

Mac couldn't believe it, he had made it. He was going to the final heat of Gravitude. He felt so much better that he had his chance placed upon his hands. Yet the official was right he still had The Throne to worry about. He felt better still though on his way down everyone kept to themselves in the lift back to the lodge. He decided he had to get Much 2 Much over with. He reached the lodge and where everyone waited for the exception of Viggo and Kaori whom he had no idea where they were at. Everyone welcomed him with open arms. Allegra then reached out and hugged him as she congratulated him. It felt good for him to be hugged by a girl. Which he hadn't for a while. Everyone congratulated or gave sympathy to one another.

" I'm glad you made though Mac… at least you. I knew you'd would even though so did _she_ as she pointed to Elise under his arms that were now on her shoulders. Mac glanced back as he took off his beanie.

"Yeah I saw what she did to you….sorry that you didn't make it." he said as she smiled and hugged him once more he head upon his shoulder. They stood there hugging for a while as he heard others conversations.

"_So congratulations Moby…" He heard Zoe from his left near the service desk._

"_What I didn't win."_

" _I meant for getting trough it alive" she teased as she punched him on his shoulder. Moby stood quiet for a while and then started to chuckle. _

"_Aww Man I can't believe I have to go for the second heat." _

"_What's the matter scared, Psymon.." Elise said in a taunting voice._

"_ME noo! Just that who made up these rules, who ever did sucks!" _

"_Oh very mature Psymon just be lucky you made it." _

"_What I'm practically king of this peak." _

"_So…" she said firmly._

"_I'm sorry you didn't make it Nate…" the young sad voice of Griff came from Mac's right. _

" _It doesn't matter now, I still have a chance I know I can make it next time I have a feeling." _

"_Wow, really?"_

"_Yep, So I'll be meeting you on the course real soon."_

"_All right! Can't wait."_

"_Come on let's go eat dinner kid." he said as he walked off into his sight and back out as he turned towards the dinning area. _

" Umm how bout we eat, I'm kind of hungry how bout you?" Mac asked as he pulled away to look down at Allegra, she smiled and nodded. They started to walk through the cafeteria which was more like a restaurant.

"_Come on let's go I'm starving." Mac heard Psymon from behind. He then heard foot steps following behind him. _

" _Anyone care to mention what happen to the wee bee and lily blondy?" Moby suddenly asked._

"_Yeah what happen to the rest of the welcoming committee?" Psymon asked as well._

"_Oh those two they actually went to go see you guys race." she said sarcastically._

"_Oh hoo hoo really…" Moby roared. _

"_Yeah do you really believe that… Zo?" Psymon asked and Zoe didn't reply._

Mac entered the restaurant it was a beautiful night. Somehow even if Viggo and Kaori did go to see them, he was somehow irritated by the fact that they didn't arrive back by now. He ate with Allegra as he tried to cheer her up as he listen to her complain and give threatening looks at Elise who was sitting somewhere behind but was too embarrassed to turn and look.

Mac laid in bed feeling exhausted and somehow sad, not to his breaking point however but enough to leave him feeling lonely. He couldn't figure why but somehow he felt sad about the whole Viggo Kaori, thing. He had his hands behind his head as he was staring at the figurine Kaori had gave him a while back and he smiled softly before turning to his side and falling asleep.

.: Okay, I know I haven't updated my stuff in a while meaning chapter 12 where I wrote but didn't put up for a while since severe depression from the new SSX On Tour. Plus my fanart too which kind of halted too a little bit oh well. Why EA Why? Anyways I'm determined to finish the story and perhaps the sequel might not come anyhow or at least not for a while, probably year, nah maybe a while I'll most likely think of something Anyways the muse hit me about midchapter I hoped you like it.:.


	15. Spinning

**Bandages**

**Spinning **

The Muse Sway

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these cool characters EA Sports Big does so…. Don't sue!

Mac came back from Much-2-Much this time he got third. He wasn't winning much of the trick courses but somehow he felt like he matured enough to not care or at least that's what he hope it was. He made it back to the lodge it was lunch time and he also decided to do a few practice rounds of Kick Doubt before the end of the day. He somehow felt a numbing anger of the whole over all situation. He knew it had something to do with Kaori and Viggo but couldn't quite place blame on them entirely.

Mac entered the doors and their stood Allegra waiting for him near the entrance, leaning against the wall.

" So how did you do hot shot?" she asked as she walked up towards him and gave him a hug. Mac shrugged as he continue to walk on.

"I did okay, I guess." he answered as he turned towards the direction of the restaurant.

"Oh, that's cool, I'm going to take Psymon on The Throne today…." she said as she looked at him, he kept staring straight on ahead, this time she shrugged as they reached the entrance. They headed toward their usual dinning area. Where they sat down waiting for their orders to be taken. They engaged in light conversation as the waiter finally came and went.

"Oh… look who finally came in." she said in a velvety undertone. Mac turned to glance and saw that Viggo had arrived and dressed more formal than normal. Viggo in a light blue suit and Kaori who was now aclothed Geisha. They entered and waited for a while when suddenly a small Japanese man entered, his square wire glasses and same perpetual frown. It was Kaori's father. Mac turned to tell Allegra it was Kaori's father and turned his head back around to continue to watch Viggo bow to greet them and show them the way. A person lead them to one of the finer tables in the restaurant. Mac turned back around burning in anger yet he took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. He pushed his hair back as he glanced at Allegra who was still observing them. He somehow wished he was sitting where she was now at the moment.

" So……." he let out not even thinking of a good topic to talk about. Allegra shook her head and looked back at Mac.

" Oh sorry…" she said as she looked down at the table hands fidgeting. " Um so you know him?" she started as she glanced back towards their direction.

"Huh, oh you mean Kaori's dad….yeah I've met him once." he said as leaned in on the table his head leaning on his hand.

"Really?"

"Yeah, during the last tournament. We stopped by at her home, they live in a condo which was nicely decorated except the fact that neither of them where hardly ever there… ." he paused as he hesitated to continue but Allegra's face expression egged him on. "she took me to her room, which was something else it was the most pinkest shimmering thing I've seen but she had a fantastic view of Tokyo. We sat there on her bed chatting for a while… about stupid things, I was only fifth-teen at the time and we talked about the most stupidest things. I can't remember though, plus she had this heavy accent. Anyhow we heard someone came in we got scared thinking someone broke in but doubt it since she had some high class security. We walked out of the room and their was her father with a nice looking woman. They both seemed surprised when we first saw each other in their living room." Mac looked up as he started to chuckle at his memory.

"And?" Allegra urged as she leaned in seemingly interested in his story.

"And Kaori and her dad got in this argument all in Japanese I couldn't understand at all they were at it in fast speed. I remember me and his lady friend who wore a red dress and we kept exchanging these guilty face expressions cause we know it was kind of both are faults….." he paused as he took another breath the waiter came and started to place their lunch in front of them. Mac continued on as they started to eat.

"Well it turns out that Kaori's mother had died a while back and he had brought home this girl, thinking that Kaori wouldn't be home….and well his father thought that she was doing the same thing. Kaori ended up crying in her room while he told his girlfriend to leave. I ended up sitting in the living room with her father he was pretty nice and normal actually he offered me some food even though I didn't accept any of it. So we sat there, basically he told me not to mess around with his daughter, and this you rub my back I'll rub yours. You know don't mess with me we'll be fine kind of attitude."

Allegra swallowed her food. " You mean he speaks English?" she asked as she took a drink of her tea.

"Yeah, he speaks good English, better than Kaori, I guess he's some sort of business man." he started to eat.

"So you're saying her dad lives in a condo in Tokyo?" she asked as she glanced back towards their direction.

"Uhh yeah, didn't you know? Kaori's loaded. I mean a condo! Sheesh" he said as he took another bite of his dinner.

"Oh, well of course.." she said. They then started to eat their rest of the dinner silently. Finally after sitting their for a while they decided to take their leave.

Mac tried to avoid looking at Kaori's table while they were walking towards the door, Allegra whose arm was now intertwined with his much like Kaori used to. Kaori kept smiling and glancing back to Viggo and her father. He then felt Allegra grip tighter. He then turn to face Allegra pretending that he wasn't looking but it was too late and Allegra had noticed as well. She then started to steer them toward their table Mac was defenseless he didn't know how to respond. He's brain wasn't getting the signals to make his legs stop. Before he knew it Allegra had already arrived at the table.

Kaori's dad had looked up at them his face stern as ever, Viggo who was talking had stopped moments after his smile fading as he had seen who had arrived at the table. Kaori looked up her face now looked puzzled at them as she dropped her eating utensils. For a couple of seconds the area around them seemed to go quiet. All while Allegra who seemed to girlishly cling to his arm.

"Ahem… Do any of you have any business here?" Kaori's father asked. Mac, nervously looked at Allegra as she just shrugged and smiled.

"Why yes we do…… I was just wandering if you recognize this face r--ight here." she silkily as she held his face by the jaw and shook his head as mother would do to a child. She had let go and Mac felt as all his remaining coolness and courage was just sucked right out of him. Mac then looked back at Kaori's father, he finally shrugged Allegra off a bit but still she cling on strong. He then straightened up as best he could and looked towards the man in the eyes.

"Yeah, I mean sir we have met once before." he said as he looked down but he kept his eyes on him. Kaori's father leaned forward, his eyes squinting as he tried to get a better examination of him. Mac then looked up straight and even more so as he could get a better look at his face. Finally a look of reform came upon the mans face and he nodded.

"Yes.. I do remember you. You were the young man who was at my pent house with my daughter when I had arrived one night. I could barely recognize you with all that hair." he said as he then leaned back, looking proud once more. Mac let out a long sigh, as he was holding his breath, he then took a deep one to get his breathing back on track.

"Yes, I'm Mac Fraser, I'm sorry to rudely interrupt you Mr. Nishidake but it seemed my friend here."

"Girlfriend, darling." Allegra butted in.

"Yes, _girlfriend_ here was anxious to meet you." he finished.

"Actually we're good friends of Kaori ourselves. Isn't that right, _sweetie_." she ended giving him a puppy dog face.

"Is that so…" the man added as he looked around at the table. Viggo had his eyebrows raised and looked confused himself and Kaori's face had slowly changed during the conversation. As her angry expression slowly turned to confusion, then to a blank emotionless to a suddenly rude awakening near the end as Allegra's last statement had sunken in into and mixed expression which Mac could only think of sadden, anger, more or less hurt.

Finally after a moment of more agonizing silence Kaori looked up and her face had suddenly change to a pure anger, which didn't go well with her pale face.

" I'm sorry for this interruption father, I'm _sure_ this wont' happen again any time soon." she spoke to her father but her comment was more direct towards them as she glared up at them. " Now, if you will, I wourd like to continue our meal, thank you." and she looked down once more.

Mac felt a little angry as she talked to him in such a manner. But he had surely got the hint will enough. He looked down at Allegra who had a shocked expression and her mouth was open, obviously ready to retaliate.

"Come on Allegra, it's time to go." he said as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards and doors.

- /\ ß )o --

Kick Doubt

Mac covered his face up as he was on his third run Kick Doubt. He was having a hard time concentrating and it was getting dark. He got back into position and jerked himself out toward the blue rails that he seemed to be many of in through out the course. Mac noticed he wasn't still exactly doing his best. In fact he wasn't doing his best at all since the beginning of Peak Three. He finished with yet another high time. Mac took off his board and threw it at the ground as he yelled out in frustration. He started to kick snow all over the place, covering his board and his soaking the lower half of his body as well.

"Hoy, take a look at this, isn't this a sight for sore eyes, aye mate"

"Ohhh, kicking the snow…. Aye, it's well know practice in Canada you know."

Mac turned around his eyes wide to see who was standing behind him. He then shook his head as he slumped his shoulders. He just had to make sure it was them.

"It looks as if he's disappointed." Moby said as he continued to look at him as if Mac was an animal in a cage.

"Oh yeah, he does really seemed bummed out." Psymon said as he crossed his arms and nodded.

"Hoy, how bout we go and ask him what's got him all wind up." Moby said as he also mimic Psymons actions.

"Should I.. Okay." Psymon then turned to face him, Mac already looking like he had wanted no part of it. " Hey Mac! What's got you throwing a tantrum. You little sissy!" Psymon and Moby laughed at him at their little comment. Mac just tensed up his hands in fists but then just shrugged it off.

"It's none of your business." he said as he picked up his board from his snow grave and started to walk past them.

"Aww don't get too upset, we didn't mean anything by it _really_." Psymon said as he passed. " Come on we're just messing with you, you were throwing a tantrum anyhow. Tell us what's wrong." Psymon kept egging him. Mac stopped and turned towards them.

"I'm just having a bad day and I also made a complete fool of myself in front of Kaori's dad." he said calmly. When he realize why was he telling them what bothered him.

"Aye, I'm sure that's something I can believe there." Moby listened as he nodded.

"Is that it? You sure you aren't missing something?" Psymon added in with a elbow at Moby as he smiled widely waiting for Mac to remember something. Mac looked at them perplexedly as he tried to figure out why they where laughing at him. After a couple of moments they quiet down still looking at him. " He's not getting it." Psymon said to Moby through the corner of his mouth.

"Missing… Oh shit. I missed Allegra's run at The Throne!" he said as he just realized what they were talking about.

" Well Duhh, I'm standing here ain't I?" Psymon mused.

"Thanks you're right, I knew I was missing something." Mac waved as he started at a slow run towards the lift. Psymon and Moby stared at him walk out of sight confused.

"Umm Houston we have a problem, he doesn't know a damn thing" Psymon said with a smirk towards Moby.

"And I must add he isn't the only one, poor blokes." Moby said shaking his head. Psymon took a moment to get comprehend before he howled out in laughter.

_Coming up on Bandages…._

_Well this story end soon, Well we ever see anyone dancing to Missy Elliot? What will happen to Mac and Kaori, better yet, Mac and Allegra? What will become of Viggo after his sex change. Okay that's not true. But this is! Mac finds himself involved in more unwanted Drama, involving two other cool, kick ass, **tall** boarders. _

_Till Next Time._

_The Muse Sway, speaking over and out._

_See yeah, snowboarder!_

.: Ha ha I felt like ending it differently this time. Yes, shit is now shirt… lol Did I say that already? Also, sorry for updating so late, just had some hard times lately you know sudden urgent family emergencies that can't be avoided Oh yeah Memoirs of a Geisha, great book read it five years….ago.:.


	16. Truth

**Bandages**

**Truth**

The Muse Sway

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these cool characters EA Sports Big does so…. Don't sue!

- /\ ß )o --

Kick Doubt

It was a lot more difficult then Mac expected when he actually started the run. He already had his game plan on the top of his head. He knew where and what to take, when to grind, when to jump. He realized he couldn't follow his game plan when he actually started his course. Halfway through he finally just decided to give way to all his expectations in what he expected from himself and decided to just go with the flow. That and the fact that Griff was on a roll and he knew this time it was his moment of glory. Though, even how much his ego wanted to show him he held back. Mac finished tired and somehow relieved he placed in third. Though for how long he didn't know.

Mac decided to walk back to the lodge with Griff. Deep down Mac was once in his place, the "Kid". Slowly they made their way back to the lift and rode it back to Peak Three's lodge discussing about how each other did spectacular tricks so worthy it should be in Sports Illustrated. Finally they made their way back into the small commune and into town.

"You know one day, you may even surpass me…but don't tell anyone I said that. You know, may cramp my style," Mac said as he looked down at the red cheeked kid his breath coming out in small cold puffs.

"I guess so, sometimes I'm not so sure. I mean you see when we were out there boarding in the race you kind of shove me away," Griff looked down to the side kicking snow off towards a near by shrub. Mac looked down at him he remembered times when he too doubted himself yet he realized how he always put up a brave front. How he used to put up an act sometimes even now.

"Look kid don't ever doubt yourself. IF you will you'll never get any better. I know I sometimes push you away it's more like you're a younger version of myself perhaps even a threat. If I gave you the wrong impression grommet… I'm sorry. By the way don't tell anyone I said that," Mac said on a serious note. Griff let out a small grin and nodded.

"Sure thing Mac, this is man talk," Griff said as he continued to make his way towards the lodge. Mac raised a brow in confusion and just silently followed Griff back to the lodge.

.O.

When Mac and Griff arrived in the lodge Mac had almost tripped over Griff as he suddenly stopped and blocked the entry of the lodge. Mac grabbed the sided of the door's frame until he managed to get balanced.

"Hey kid what's the big idea? Why did you do that!" Mac said as he shoved him inside so they closed to the door and stop letting the warm air out. "Hey Griff, what's your problem?" Mac asked once again. Mac looked down patiently waiting for a reply. However, Griff just stared on with a mixed up expression.

"Oh oh.. Mac.. I forgot to ask you something," Griff looked up and tugged on his jacket. Mac raised his brow once again.

"Okay what's up?"

"I'm what's up," came an angry voice. Mac suddenly felt a strong, _dangerous _presence. He slowly looked up as he knew that voice but never in that tone.

"What the… Nate why the bad vibes?" Mac said casually as he took a step off towards the side wandering why Nate looked really upset.

"Griff go up to your room. Mac and I are going to have a little chat," Griff nervously nodded as he started to take off.

"Bye Mac," he said meekly. Mac watched him run up the stairs and out of sight before concentrating back up at Nate.

"Okay so you wanna talk let's talk," Mac said seriously but before getting another word in Nate suddenly grabbed him by the collar and backed him into the wall. Everyone else in the room got tensed, however not tense enough to stop ease dropping. Nate suddenly grabbed a folded up paper out of his pocket.

"Do you know what this is?" Nate asked in a heavy angry tone. Mac nervously looked at the crumpled up newspaper before kicking out of Nate's grasp and shoving him back. Nate let go more willingly then he had actually expected. Mac grabbed the worn newspaper out of his hands and began to read.

_Elise and Mac the most hottest and anticipated couple to touch the fresh powder. Everyone was excited when they discovered two of the most famous SSX boarders to be an item. Now sports has another connection to Hollywood, hot and steamy romances. Elise Riggs stated in an interview that…_

Mac then decided to look at the picture which unfortunately was front-page. They was a picture of Elise with her arm around Mac and to his surprise his face actually seemed very content. He knew that picture had to be a one and a million shot. Mac nervously yet calmly focused back at the glaring Nate.

"You seriously don't believe this crap do you?" Mac was surprised at the words that just left his mouth. That wasn't what he had on mind to say and yet they came out anyways.

"As a matter of fact, yes! I do," Nate stated his arms crossed. " I just can't believe you and Elise would do something like that, especially.."

"Wait a second, haven't you discussed this with Elise yet? I mean she's the one you should be mad at. She's the one who started all this!" Mac said in his defense.

"How am I suppose to believe you," Nate said almost mournfully. It wasn't the same strong manly tone as it was a young nervous pre-teen whimper.

"Umm I don't know maybe it's because I'm already going out with…. Allegra." he said her name as if he'd barely just got it from the top of his head.

"Yeah you're right. It's just I don't know if I can confront this to her. She's acting like nothing has happened. I don't know what do!" Nate yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall behinds Mac's head. Mac moved just in the nick of time grabbing the back of his head making sure it was okay.

"Woah, look I mean she's your girl. If you have something to say be a man and ask her. Don't come running at me as if it was my fault. Besides I have my own problems to deal with!" Mac shoved Nate with his hands before going back outside of the lodge. Though as soon as he walked outside he was once again surrounded by photographers and journalist asking him random questions. Mac covered his eyes with his hands. Soon he realized this too is his problem.

O.O.O

Mac found Elise in a nearby Sports Shop she was posing for a photo shoot for a magazine. They're were lights and security everywhere. The only way he actually got in the shop was because of the fact everyone believed that he was actually Elise's boyfriend. Finally after ten more minutes Elise was done with her photo shoot.

"Elise we need to talk," Mac said as he walked up to her as she drank a cup of water.

"Oh really about what?" she said as a man carrying equipment raised his brows trying not to listen but failed miserably as his face expressions where so obvious.

"You know what! About the newspaper! About us going out!"

"Okay, just quiet down now. You're making me look bad," Elise said as she grabbed a towel to fan herself off. "Geez you'd think they're baking cookies in here. Are you hungry? I'm starving let's go out and eat; my treat," Elise said as she made her way towards a dressing room.

"Elise I'm serious here. Nate's totally going to kick my ass and just not that; the way he's acting," Mac said through the other side of the door.

"I haven't heard that he thinks anything of it," Elise said quaintly as she continued to get dress.

"Yeah I don't know about you but he's definitely ticked at me. Haven't you know talked it over yet?" Mac said as he started to scratch the back of his head.

"As a matter of fact.. No," Elise said as she opened the door and lean upon the door's frame. "Look Nate hasn't said anything about it, so why should I worry."

"Elise when's the last time you've even spoken to him?" Mac said out of curiosity. Elise face seemed to scrunch up.

"In a few days… it doesn't matter I'm not avoiding him on purpose. It's just that I've been so busy these-"

"Ha! The only reason you've been busy is because of the stunt you've pulled. That doesn't count besides Nate's seriously hurt here. I mean I never seen a man look quite like that. I mean this may sound a little you know mushy and all but do you have any considerations for Nate's feelings?" Elise looked off towards the side as she loudly inhaled.

"Look I do care about Nate's feelings. Though, when I told him when I first decided to start… you know this relationship that I'm not going to choose him over my career," Elise said as she stood up straight tall as an arrow. Mac stood there officially in shock. He knew he loved his career but the idea of choosing his career over someone else, another human being a lover at that, Mac looked down confusedly.

"Elise, that's really cold. I mean you're hurting your relationship with Nate because of popularity," Mac said to her though he knew that was something she already knew and figured that was just a waste of breath. Then Mac suddenly thought of something as he backed up and started to throw various sporting goods around the room. Elise looked taken aback and shocked.

" I should of knew it! Elise you cold bitch! I knew you were cheating on me all this time. You better warn Nate.. LOGAN next time I see him he's a DEAD MAN!" Mac yelled out loud. He took a quick look around to see if anyone was watching and sure enough the whole store stopped to see the commotion. Mac hurriedly made his way out of the store and out in the cool night. He ran off toward the side of another store and hid in a small alley before breaking out in laughter. Mac couldn't believe that he did that and yet somehow got away with it. After a couple of minutes of sucking cold air Mac decided to make his way back to the lodge.

Just a few steps he suddenly felt the real affects of the conversation. He suddenly felt sad. He realized something strange a strange feeling between people and bonds. He realized that he understood and didn't understood Elise and Nate. He realized if he was in the same situation as her ,what would he have done? Then again he never thought about a person affecting his career. In the end would he choose his career over a soul mate? Could he possibly love his career more than he could love another person? Mac continued to walk towards the lodge confused and strangely cold.

Mac woke the next day as he got ready for a break he felt he really knew he'd appreciate after yesterday's strange events. Mac got up to his usual routine slowly making his way towards breakfast where he sat down and ordered something for himself. Halfway through breakfast he noticed Allegra was eating with Viggo and Zoe. Mac looked around the room to see if he was possibly in obscure sight or the room was decently crowded. Though the room was the same as usual he didn't see why Allegra didn't want to eat breakfast with him. Mac continued to eat with a shrug as he quickly gulped down his meal and waited for her as she got out. Finally, after fifth teen minutes Allegra made her way out.

"Hey Allegra what's up I haven't seen you lately. I mean why the avoidance?" Mac said as he tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Allegra turned and smiled half heartedly.

"Oh it's nothing I mean kind of feel like having alone time," Allegra said as she continued to walk towards her room.

"Yeah? I mean… yeah I guess. Is something up in your mind? I mean you seem really distant." he said following after her.

"No…I mean I really need alone time. Time to think and concentrate on my moves. I mean seriously this peak is harder than I thought," she said a little more convincing. Suddenly they walked into the main hall where a man suddenly popped out from a near by corridor bombarding with question.

" _Mac, can we ask you a few questions about you and Ms. Riggs?" _

"No man can't you see I'm talking here!" Mac said as he shoved the mans notebook out of his face. Allegra's face seemed to turn green.

"Look Mac I'll just see you later… you know when you and your publicity squad isn't around," Allegra said bitterly as she rolled her eyes and took off. Mac wanted to say something but the reporter kept egging him.

Mid afternoon Mac was seriously starting to hate newspapers, reporters, journalist of all types. He couldn't believe how bad it was to be famous till now. If that wasn't enough, his fans were now too getting in with the game. As they started to stalk and yell cheers as he passed asking questions about what he and Elise did for alone time. Everywhere he went flashed from photographers or just plain fans were seemingly to kill his shadow. What's even worse he couldn't help but feel sorry for Nate. Nate kept popping back in his head. He didn't know why he really didn't know the guy personally. Though he was a good guy over all. Mac made his way towards the cafeteria until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Mac!" he turned around to see Griff running up towards him though he seemed to be on the look out as well.

"Hey what's up my little man?" Mac said as Griff finally caught up slightly out of breath.

"Nothing much. I mean I was trying to avoid that new wave of photographers following Elise around the lodge." Griff said in dismay. All of a sudden a group of journalist came walking by and spotted Mac.

"What, all man! Let's bail," Mac said as he panicked and ran to the safest place he could think of. Mac ran into the restroom and into a stall closing it shut as he started to bang his head against the metal door. Remember to _thank _Elise one day for this moment.

"Hey Mac where'd ya go I need to talk to you!" Griff's voice called out as he just walked in the restrooms as well.

"I'm here… behind this door," Mac said dully.

"Oh… it's just that I wanted to talk to you about Nate," Griff started as he sat up on the counter next to a row of fancy sinks and a long mirror behind him on the wall. "I mean he told me what he did to you the other day and he's says he's really sorry about that,"

"Yeah, I know," Mac said quietly as he remembered the other day. Griff continued to sit quietly.

"Umm Mac, do you know if Nate is going to be alright?" Mac said nothing at first.

"I don't know. I mean Elise burned him pretty bad."

"Oh… I mean she seems pretty nice. I don't know why she'd do that," Griff said as he stared at the paper towel dispenser. Mac took a deep breath than exhaled.

"Look Elise has… issues. I mean she's over all a cool girl. Though, she's well… she's Elise and Elise does really stupid things. Wait I mean makes really stupid decisions that other people don't understand," Mac bang his fist on the stall door. "What am I saying I'm acting like I'm talking to a four year old." he said to himself. Griff just sat on the counter swinging his legs, quietly pondering what Mac said trying to see if he actually made any sense.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure I get it," Griff said to Mac, though Griff was sure he didn't get it at all. All he knew is that Nate was mad at Mac because of Elise. Somehow he felt Mac was the best person to help fix this problem. "Hey I got an idea!" he yelled out all of a sudden.

Mac who was resting his warm face on the metal stall door just blinked. "What?" he said unenthusiastically. "How about we get Elise and Nate to talk to each other!" he said as a matter of fact. Mac knew that was the answer to all their problems. Obviously Griff was a talented boarder not a rocket scientist. Though, Mac chuckled at the thought. Was it really that simple?

"I know… but how?" he said to Griff, who was already grabbing some paper towels thinking of other ways to entertain himself. Griff frowned dramatically. "Uhmmm…. I don't know," he said dully. "Uhmmm…Uhmmmm….Uhmmm." He kept saying as if he was meditating. All the same he was turning on the sinks and wetting the paper towels.

"Enough with the uhmmms kid," Mac said as he decided to come out of his stall to think as well.

"I know… how about this. I lead Nate to someplace and YOU can take Elise to the same place but without them knowing. Yeah!" he said all excitedly. Mac scrunched up his eyebrows. Making sure he got what he meant. Griff decided to vandalize the restrooms ceiling as he was starting to get entertained.

"So you're saying trick them into seeing each other?" Mac said as he put a hand under his chin. It sounded so simple now that he thought about it. "Yeah that is a good idea but what about Elise's paparazzi?"

"Ohhh I know we can make a distraction!" Griff said as he ran out of wet paper towels.

"Shhh not so loud I like your plan though," Mac said as he smiled and gently punched him on the shoulder. He wasn't such a four year old after all. "So about that distraction, in order for this plan to work we may need to make a few calls, or few more friends," he said as he leaned against the wet counter. "Hey check and see if the coast is clear?" Mac said and Griff made his way towards the door to check. He stuck out his head looking in both directions.

"I think the coast is clear?" he said not really sure. Mac grimaced but shrugged.

"Oh well, we'll just have to run for it," he said making his way out of the restroom. Griff and him stood there in the hall, everything was peaceful. "Okay now," he said as he started in a slow jog. "To the Bat Cave!" he yelled out and Griff ran up after him. They made the long run to Mac's room where they discussed battle plans.

Mac and Griff decided that Psymon and Zoe would be best suited for causing distractions. So Mac called them into their room where they ordered in food, soda, and hot chocolate. They knew that the distraction had to be really big and bold to get most of the Paparazzi's attention off him and Elise. They exacted a meeting spot where Griff would lure Nate and Mac with Elise and to make sure no one else where go to. It was risky and flawed, they knew a lot of things can go wrong, though that made the event even more and fun and special. Mac, Griff, Zoe, and Psymon stayed up late in the night excited about the plan while watching Morning of the Earth.

_Authors Note: Like HOLY Crap when was the last I updated who knows. Though I'm determined to finish this story and have my first completed story on Fanfiction. Net. If anyone actually reads I applaud you because. I had to re-read my whole story. Which I realized WOW I had a load of Grammar Errors and missing words. SIGH, However I suck at Beta-ing and if anyone is willing to perfect this story Just Message me and we'll get right to it. Thanks for reading. Please be kind---Review! _


End file.
